The Part-time Gamers guide to
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: The zombie apocalypse! Genius from the distant future is reincarnated into the body of Takashi Komuro as a Gamer. But his gamer system is broken. Literally! It's full of errors and bugs! SI Takashi! Gamer!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own high school of the dead. I own only the SI and not his body. **

**Again my Grammar is bad sorry about that.**

**Summary; scientist from the future dies and is transferred into the body of Takashi Komuro. **

I blinked a few times to adjust my sight. I...I'M alive? That's not right! I look around, I'm in a plain room with white walls, A desk with a computer on the table and wardrobe. I'm on a bed. I looked at my hands searching for burn scars but no they are plain and definitely not mine.

"W-What the fuck!" That was not my voice! That was definitely not my voice. "I'm freaking out man!"

_ (Ping)_**Gamers mind activated!**

"What?" I'm calm now. All my fear and rapidly beating heart just calmed down. "What the hell is a Gamers mind?" Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I know what that is! I've heard of it somewhere. But I can't put my (not) finger on it.

"Whatever..." I decided to explore the room I was in. My feet touched the wooden floor and went straight to the computer. As I reach the computer I take a look at my face. "What the fuck!"

I've been saying that a lot...

_ (Ping) _**Gamers mind activated!**

Again with that?

Calmed. (Again) I take a look at my 'face'. Staring back at me is a teenage face with golden brown eyes and hair so freaking black it looks a bit purple. Just what is going on? I try turning on the computer but it doesn't work. Fuck! My eyes scan the room once more and spot the dresser. Walking to it I quickly open it up. Inside are a bunch of messy clothes scattered around but something grabbed my attention. A black blazer. Grabbing it a quickly search it's breast pocket. Nothing.

Sighing in frustration I close the wardrobe door. Only to see a full body length mirror stuck to the front of it. I stare at my self and gasp. I look like a fifteen year old dressed in a purple shirt, black plain trousers and white socks. I feel like I should know the person I'm looking at. I do a bunch of poses to make sure...

Of what I have no idea.

* * *

Ten minutes I stare at the mirror, trying to figure out who I'm looking at. Obviously it's me but...well you get it. But I keep drawing a blank. Sighing I put my hands in my pockets. Only to find them filled with...basically every thing I need. A wallet..

_ (Ping) _**Wallet acquired!**

...Okay? Moving on. A Flip phone...

_ (Ping) _**Flip phone acquired!**

...so That's gonna get annoying fast?

I open the wallet and I find money...

_ (Ping) _**fifty Yen acquired!**

**...**I also find an ID card.

_ (Ping) _**Identification card acquired!**

**Name; Komuro Takashi.**

**Age; 15**

**Gender; Male**

What the Fuck? And then it hit me. I know where I've seen that face! I know why it...I look so familiar! Holy shit I'm-

_ (Ping) _**Gamers mind activated!**

In high school of the dead and I'm the main character. Okay time for a recap.

* * *

_My name is [_Redacted_] I'm a man the age of [Redacted]. In the year 25 I work as a scientist in a lab who's motives are not...very legal. But I don't really care, it pays well. I spent most of my life studying and educating myself for the real world. In my world people were divided, well not like they knew it. There was poor, middle and rich. That is on my world. In space city lived the stinky rich. I always wondered what went on up there. _

_Anyway, if you were poor you had to work for it...hard. The good thing about my world was that hard workers were rewarded. I was what you call a nerd and I embraced. I heard back in the 2000s nerds were bullied by the Jocks and hot cheerleaders made fun of them. Heck they finished high school virgins, Ha! Anyway 25xx the Jocks and hot girls realised something. Nerds where the ones building the next Generation. Can I tell you what happens when an otaku becomes a billionaire? The police force all have Ironman's bleeding edge amour. In Japan Giant Gundams are placed at all their boarders. Yep, Nerds and Geeks were building a better tomorrow, making billions from simply building shit they loved. I shit you not I've seen twelve different types of Death stars. Three of those were squire. _

_Now the Jocks fell under the rich categories, once their rich patents died they would be inheriting giant tech companies. Which of course they knew nothing about. That's were I come in. See these fools need someone to run their companies for them. They need a nerd they can trust run things for them while they played. _

_And as for the girls..._

_The realised that most nerds grew up to build Voltron for a million and sell him to a security company for billions. So they stuck to us like glue. Hoping we'd take them for a ride all the way to space city. _

_Sure the ghost of Elon mask managed to help colonies Mars, there was one place everyone wanted to go but couldn't reach..._

_Space city._

_The best tech geniuses and the Ghost of Leonardo Da'Vinci managed to built A space station that floated a between Mars and Earth. The Station was named Space city! Why that name was chosen, we don't know yet? The only people to make it there are crazy stupid stinky rich mofos. There is so little known about space city that you'd think it wasn't real. But luckily on your way to or from mars you can see it. Flashing lights, big and shiny. People have speculated that most of the world's geniuses are up there._

_And I believe them._

_Before space city, you'd hear about how Da'Vinci and Einstein's ghost were making break through. But now? Gone not even sir Isaac Newton is around. It's like they vanished. But whatever I'm sure I'll find them when I get up there..._

_High school was the best but I missed most of it. All I did was study, get blowjobs and study have sex. Despite the many invites to orgy, parties and Raves. I kept to studies working extra hard. _

_You see the system is..._

_Well most nerds hang out with chicks and party so much they catch a bit of dumb. By the time they teach collage they have become drug and sex addicted average grade level students. They can run small companies and have a wife who fucks other guys behind their back. Not me, I wanted to go to the top! I wanted to become Hokag-oops I meant go to space city! _

_So I did the same In college and here we are..._

_I run the number one tech giant in the world. That also has less than legal underground dealings. That's were I was when it happened._

_standing in a white room building one of many of my sex bots. Or slutdrpid. The good thing with these is that they have a fully functioning Virginia and asshole. Along with...everything else. At first it only had those working features but buyers wanted better. So now you can add holographic skins that make them look like anyone be it real life or fiction. You can literally fuck a cartoon character. 2D and all..._

_Some functions were illegal, the government dimming them to dangerous. Like the settings that allow the whorebot to choke you while it fucks you with it's futa dick. _

_Any who my 'boss' Wanted me to build a custom made model for his grandpa. The man was an old generation otaku. His kind are the one's that started it all. He wanted a Slutbot that acted and looked like Saeko Busujima from some retro anime called high school of the dead. Naturally for me to make a perfect copy I had to watch it. It was good, but not really my cup of tea. Honestly I would've liked it if they e removed or torn down the fucking fan service. It just got in the way. _

_Besides my generation don't like ecchi that much. We constantly have sex and female companionship. _

_So..._

_Having watched the anime I was now implanting Phyco's persona into the bot. When suddenly-_

**BOOM!**

_I saw fire and felt pain._

* * *

I died. That much is a fact. But how did I get into a fucking anime. HOW!?

_ (Ping) _**Gamer's mind activated!**

And is...that supposed be like those Gamer manga I've read? And if so why can't I see my Stats and Status! The only thing I can see that even remotely resembles a game is that annoying pop up!

_ (Ping) _**Gamers mind activated!**

...Fine then. I can work with this, the only solution is that I'm not fully dead. I'm currently dying a painful death and my mind is making up this world to give me closure. Yeah that's right! It's the only logical conclusion!

Ten minutes had passed and I decided to pass the time by fixing the dead computer in the room. Perhaps this was like that old movie inception where I'm stuck in limbo and my brain filled the empty space with the most dominant thoughts on my mind the time of my death.

Sighing in frustration I stare at the opened up Computer.

"What the Fuck?" I say as look at the very old and unfamiliar parts. "Screws," Guess I need a screwdriver. Nodding to myself I decided to make my way out of my room. Opening the door I look around, I'm the floor I'm on has four doors. Mine, and three others. Deciding to explore I go check. One is locked, so head for the second one.

_ (Ping) _**Toilet found!**

...Thank you captain obvious.

I close the door and move on to the next.

_ (Ping) _**Bathroom found!**

I decide to ignore that...what ever it is for now. Closing the door I head down stairs

(_ Ping) _**Kitchen found!**

I look around the relatively small kitchen. "Where can I find the screw driver-that is in the lower drawer." I suddenly blurted out. For some strange reason I now know where everything is in this house. Strange, but whatever. Shrugging I go to the bottom drawer, pull it out and low and behold a red shiny...

_ (Ping) _**Tool box acquired!"**

Okay I grab it and head back up stairs passing my Moms room as I entire mine.

Huh? This strange ability to know everything in the house would've been help to locate my ID card. Oh well! Go to the computer I left on the bed and begin working on it.

Quick question? For those that have had younger siblings. When they ask you for help with homework and you find yourself too smart to solve it? That's what's happening here. I'm used to building and fixing stuff **_way _**beyond some retro computer. But I'm not a quitter, I will fix you!

Five hours later and I manage to somewhat fix it. Cheering, I carry the thing over to my table connect the plug to the socket and turn it on. The screen lights up blue but then turns black. Sighing I give it a smack in the head and it turns back on again. While it's loading I take the time to review my new found knowledge.

I'm Takashi Komuro, fifteen years of age and in middle school. The name of the school is irrelevant because once I sleep I probably won't work up tomorrow morning. So I'm fifteen, then that means zombie apocalypse starts in? he's or rather I'm seventeen and in second year. So three years from now this 'World' will be overrun by man eating undead. I

"Ha, it sucks to be anyone in this world!"

_ (Ping) _**Computer acquired!"**

My laughing was interrupted by the computer finishing it's loading. It's wallpaper makes me frown, it's a picture of Takashi and a beautiful girl with brown hair. Ignoring that I look through the computer, hoping for more information. The only thing I find are pictures of Takashi, the girl on the wallpaper and a guy with sliver grey hair. If memory serves the guy is Takashi's best friend. The dick that broke the none written but very real **bro code**. Apart from the pictures nothing else stands out, plus the thing has no internet.

Deciding staying indoors won't help I grab a pair of shoes and head out of the house. Apparently 'mom' has her own keys so I lock up and go for a walk down the street. The weather is a bit windy and judging by the sunset the day's just about to end. Letting out a breath I look around the street, every single house is identical to Takashi's.

"Hey Takashi!"

Why the fuck is every house the same?!

"Hey, Hey Takashi!"

I pause, right that's me. I turn and find a guy from next door staring at me from his front yard. I give him a smile and Wave.

He smirks and waves back.

Okay, moving on. My walk down the streets leads me to some sort of shopping district. I guess this is the place I'll visiting for groceries...

Wait...

I'm starting to see every single detail around me as normal. As if it was _my _normal. Freezing in place I clench my hand into a fist.

"No matter how you look at it, you died! So stop being a pussy and work with what you have!"

_ (Ping) _**Gamers mind activated!**

Sighing once more as I calmed down. I hear whispering and Look around. Everyone was staring at me, my outburst must have drawn there unwanted attention. Giving a small wave I walk away. After twenty minutes of looking around I decide to head back home. Somehow someone has given me a second chance at life, sure in two years it all goes to shot but I like living. I need to prepare, what bothered me the most about High school of the dead was that Takashi didn't have a cool skill like the rest of gang. Even that bro code breaking fuck...whatever His name was happened to be a black belt. Takashi was average at best and I will not stand for that. I'm a genius and this body will be one befitting of my status. Reaching home, I go inside change into a black tracksuit and go back out. I lock the door and head to the backyard. There is a bit of space and in the corner of the yard is a lemon tree.

"Alright then," I say as I stretch a bit. This next part was going to be brutal. Finishing my stretches I take to ground and begin a push up. "one!"

_ (Ping) _**Gamers body activated!**

Okay that one's new...

Moving on. I continue my push ups. On my way here I thought through the things I _now_ know. My original plans of inventing death rays and light sabers was completely shut down by the financial problem my mom and I are facing. But plans for those plans have been made, I looked around the shopping district and there isn't a place to fix phones, computers, Tvs and the such. The only place one could get such services was pretty far away and asshole charged a lot cause he knew people were disparate enough to pay.

Then it hit me! I could set up shop, fixing broken tech for the locals. I don't have enough money to rent my own store and I'm to young to get a loan. So I'll start small. Fixing stuff in my room or at the customer's until I had enough to buy new equipment and rent Store. But between that and training for **_Z _**day I simply don't have the time.

And speaking of training, since I don't have enough for gym membership or for kendo classes (No way in hell am I learning hand to hand combat! Can't get into a boxing much with a zombie thats suicide) so I'm taking the most sensible route of training.

100 push ups!

100 sit ups

10 kilometre run!

Plus it's the cheapest!

Five minutes later

"Fifty five!" I grunt out. I honestly thought this would be hard. But as soon a I reached the second push up it becomes extremely easy. Grinning like a loon push myself to faster! I start to feel the burn a bit but...

_ (Ping) _**Gamer's body activated!**

And then things become easier. I don't know what that means exactly but it seems I have the ability to be a Game character or Gamer in real life. It somewhat make sense considering I would've gone mad without the help of Gamer's mind. That which I think allows me to calmly react to situations I'm in. And Gamer's body which allows me to do more than a hundred push ups at a go.

"one hundred and nine!" oops over did it there. Sighing I stand up and do a few more stretches. Now it's time for. "One hundred sit ups." I say as I get to work.

_ (Ping) _**Gamer's body activated!**

Forty minutes later...

"Holy shit! I gasp as I rise up from the ground. That was intense...I think? But it did make me sweat a lot so that's something.

"Holy shit indeed," I hear voice and instantly turn to it's source. Its the kid I waved at from before. The fences between our homes were not meant for protection but rather as demarcation. I say this cause the crappy wooden fence only reached my torso, meaning this guy had a pretty clear view of what I was doing. "I just saw you do a hundred push ups and sit ups in less than two hours. So this is what you do every day?"

"Yes..." So this is the part where I say no but screw it. People are going to notice that Takashi wasn't acting himself. Truth be told, I don't have time to 'act'. I don't have the time to act like a broody teenager when _a lot _of things need to be done. "Can't avoid Gym so work with what I have." I say.

The guy whistled. "Damn I can see that. Your ripped!" he says.

I looked down at myself. I had gotten rid of the top of my suit because it started to get tight. And now I know why. I was fucking ripped. From the scrawny ass to having a very visible six pack. My whole body was now somewhat muscular, my arms toned and my legs...cant see them but I-I bet they look nice.

"Thanks but I did it for the ladies," I say as we both laugh. "So...what brings you out this late? Usually you're indoors by now. Imamuru." I ask after the laughter. I find his name by looking through my-Takashi's old memories . It's now dark out, thankful the outside lights for both houses are on so it's clear. Wait who turned on my house's outside lights? Mom must be home.

"My Tv is busted so I decided to come out and chill for some air. Then I saw you do your exercise. I was about to call you but you seemed into it so I held back." He said. "A man needs his space..."

"True..." I say. "So this busted TV? You taking it for fixing."

"...Yes." he sighed out. "I have to take it to that dipstick tomorrow. Fucker will bleed me dry."

"Maybe I can take a look at it right now," I say. If this goes well then hopefully word will go around.

Imamuru eyes instantly lit up. "Really! Didn't know you could fix TV's? He said as he looked at me in suspicion. "How do I know your not fucking with with me.?"

"You don't. Just like you didn't know about my little home gym." I say. "Look man, I have no dad and moms work can't pay the bills all by it's self. I have to step up. And I plan on doing it by opening my own fix it Takashi store. The name still needs work but you get it. So how about you pay me the cash you planned on giving the cheapskate."

Imamuru looked conflicted but sighed and nodded. "Fine but twenty percent less,"

I nod. "Deal."

"And if you make things worse you take it for fixing and pay with your own money."

"That's...fare." I say. "So can I come over now." I say as I grab my track top and zip it own.

"Of course let go open the-"

The fence was so fucking small I easily volt over it. "-never mind. Let's go."

Shoes off I enter my neighbour's house, it's just like my own but with different furniture. Imamuru leads me to the Living room were the TV is already on the table. It's a flat screen, so thank God for that. This shouldawoulda been easy if I had my fucking tool box! But none the less. "I can have a knife and screw driver please," I say as I fold up the sleeves of my top.

Imamuru quickly goes gets them for me. As soon as I'm handed the tools I get to work opening the thing. "So...any idea as to how this happened?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Honestly I don't know. One moment it's working fine the next day bam TV's dead. The thing's new so I assumed it would hold out long." He says. I manage to open the thing when Imamura's parents arrived.

Imamuru we're home!" I heard his mother yell as both parents walked in. "I'll start preparing din-who is that?"

"It's Takashi from next door. He offered to help." Imamuru said unsurely.

"You brought a stranger to our home," his father asked. "And let him touch _my _things! Idiot, for all you know his planning on stealing from us!"

"What's he gonna steal? He leaves next door!?" Imamuru argued as the two glared at each other.

"Brat, his mother isn't making enough so he comes in here steals our things. How do you even know he can fix-

"Done!" I say as I put the TV back on the display case, I had already plugged it in so all I do is turn it on. As soon as it's on the TV auto searches for channels and one showing the news is found. Getting up and dusting my self I grab my handy tools and walk towards the shocked family. The dad, a man in a fedora hat, suit and briefcase. But I ignore him in favour of his wife...

I almost forgot I was in an ecchi world because holy fuck that woman is beautiful. She has shoulder length red hair (just like her son) a pretty face and big tits. Holy shit those were big!

"Here Imamuru," I say handing him the tools as I look at his mother right in her blue eyes. The woman blushing and looking away.

"H-HOW much do I all you?" He asked as he went to his pocket.

"These no need for that." I say. "The problem was so small it took me less than five minutes find and fix. And all I needed was a knife and screw driver. Plus you're my neighbour I planned on doing this for free cause you're nice." I say to him. And now..."Hello ma'am, I'm Takashi Komuro I leave next door. I have to be heading out, my mother must be worried." I say as I walk out.

"Hey wait a minute young man you-"

"You did not recognise me as significant. You even had the balls to talk trash while I was in the room. You didn't recognise me so neither will I you." With that I walk out hoping my plan worked.

As soon as I step into the house I'm met with a gorgeous woman with dark purple hair and Amethyst eyes glaring at me. Her breast were big, as expected and she looked like a model.

"Takashi," she said. "Where have you been?"

"fixing the neighbours TV," I say as I walk past her. The glare doesn't scar me, just gives me the most awkward boner. "I'm going to take shower!" I say as I go up the stairs.

"O-okay don't take too long, I'm almost done with dinner!"

Going to my room I take off my tracksuit, grab a towel and head to the bathroom. Normally doing a hundred push ups and sit ups would leave you smelling like a sweaty big but thanks to Gamer's body I got off with sweaty forehead. A quick cold shower later I grab a towel and head for my room. Only to bump into someone.

"Oh Takashi I didn't mean...to...ah?" She paused staring at me with wide eyes. Her eyes wondering around chest area and my new six pack.

Right this is an ecchi world so I think I should get used to awkward situations like this.

"Foods ready?" I ask as she nods dumbly, her eyes still roaming my body. "Can I go change now?"

"No..." She mumbled, her eyes widened upon realising what she had said. "No wait I meant...just go change!" with that she run down stairs red as a tomatoe.

Shaking my head I go to my room and change. Wearing a red shirt that's a bit too tight and a pair of trousers. Going down stairs I find food prepared and my mom already seated at the dinning table. Taking a seat I wait for...

"Thank you for the good!" That. I grab chopsticks and dig into my good. It's delicious. I hate to say it but my real real mother was a bit lazy in the cooking department. So most of the time we eat cheap junk food that was artificially made. So testing real home cooked food was the best feeling ever. "Seconds please!" I say as my mother stares at me in surprise.

"You're a bit hungry today, huh? She says as she serves me seconds. "So...do you exercise a lot?"

A swallow my good before answering. "Yes for a while now," I say as I stuff my face more.

"Oh," she looked down for some reason. "Guess I've not been the best mother..."

"Don't say that!" I yell, slamming my fist on the table. "I'm the one who's been working out in secret! So please don't blame yourself."

"I..its like I don't even know you," She was crying now. "We've been so distant! You with your school and me with work!"

I stood up from my chair and wrapped her in a hug. "You have to work, for both of us." I say as she hugs back. Her giant breast poking my chest. "So why don't we compromise? I'll start working out in the morning from now on and when you come home it will just be the both of us. That okay?"

She mumbled a yes and I sigh in relief. We stay like this for a while, with me taking on her scent and loving it. And her...her hard nipples were now poking me. But to be fair my hard on was pressed against her.

"Takashi we should stop..." She mumbled but didn't break away. Her hands were now roaming my back. "You must work really hard."

"Yeah," I decided it was time to end it. Pushing away from her soft body, I gulp as we stare at each other. My raging boner and her flashed red face. "I'll help with the dishes!" I quickly say as I pick the empty plates.

After cleaning the dishes I excused my self and went to bed. Today has been a fucking roller-coaster ride. Truth be told my body isn't tired and my mind is okay. But my soul, My soul man! Without even covering myself with a blanket I fall asleep with a great fear in my heart...

I prey this is not the final dream of a dying man.

...

...

* * *

My eyes snap open as the dart around. I'm in my room. I left off my bed and check the time on my PC. It's exactly five in the morning. I stretch and my bones make popping noises. Sighing in relief I change into my tracksuit. "Time for my ten K run!" I yell going down stairs, the sound of running water tells me my mother is up. I pass the kitchen, get the keys and unlock the door. I'm instantly hit with cold morning air I inhale some through my nose and breath out through the mouth. I have never run ten kilometres before so I'm a bit nervous. Should I go full speed or jog? Full speed means I might end up fainting before reaching my goal. So maybe a light jog?

No! Saitama did full speed, even when his bones made weird breaking noises he still did.

And so will I. And so I ran full speed. The funny thing is that I kept on running not knowing where ten kilometre mark was. Fuck how do I even

_ (Ping) _**quest complete! 10K run!**

...know? Okay what? It did not do that last time I completed my 'quest' yesterday. This gamer system? Fuck it I'll just call it that. Is full of holes. Sighing I stop to a Holt and turn. I'm not that out of breath so I can kinda keep going. So run back home at top speed. So time to think, this gamer system only had two features at first. But the more I 'play' the game (of life) more features it unlocks. Maybe, just maybe the system isn't broken but rather is evolving with me. The more actively I play the more it will evolve. So if I play well, I could maybe have three lives by Z-day. Who knows? I guess the journey back home was done faster cause I could see my house approaching. And parked besides it is a silver car. My eyes narrow as Slow down my run into walk. Who is this? Some boyfriend I didn't know about? Heading for the house I glance at the car...it's empty. That means whoever owns this car is in my house.

The door opens suddenly and I pause. Expecting to see some guy but no it's the opposite, a beautiful woman with dark red hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white suit with a short pencil skirt and looked to be in her twenties. And even from here I could see she had stick up her ass. Next my mother come out and she looked beautiful. She was dressed in grey suit with a short matching pencil skirt.

"Let's go already! We will be late!" I heard the clearly stuck up bitch. "This is my job on the line!"

"I-I know but Takashi hasn't arrived yet. I need to say good bye." My milf said as she looked worried. "Please Kyoko, just a few minutes and he'll be here! She actually waited for me? I quickly run up to her. "Oh Takashi there you are-Ah!" I grabbed her in a hug. My hands wrapped around her slim waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "T-Takashi what's this for?"

"Because you waited," I say, taking in her beautiful scent.

"I will always wait for you," she says back. As our hug tightens. "You're my baby."

"Yeah..." I say. We stay like this for a while, only to be disturbed by a very loud fake as fuck cough.

We both turn to Kyoko. She was staring at us with raised eye. "If you two are done? I have an interview to go to." She says.

"R-right," My mom let's go of me reluctantly. "I know it's a Saturday and I was hoping we could spend it together but Kyoko has to apply for a new job. She needs me there for support. But I'll come back as soon as I can!"

I nod as we part. I step back as she passed by. She looks back and gave me a

small wave. I wave back as she got into the car. Kyoko was already in the driver's seat.

As I waved a thought occurred to me, I've seen Kyoko before. But I can't put my finger on it. The car was off and I watched the car disappear down the road. Once it was out of sight I went to the to the backyard.

_ (Ping) _**Quest completehundred push ups!**

_ (ping) _**Quest complete! One hundred situps!**

_ (Ping) _**Daily Challenge unlocked! Road to one punch town!**

Getting up, I crack my neck a bit. Quests and Daily Challenges? This thing evolves fast, or it's making up for being a shitty system. Either way it works for me.

Going in the house I grab a change of clothes, Red shirt and my spare school trousers. Now I know why most anime protagonists wear their school uniforms all the time, these things are so fucking comfortable! After changing I head next door, for something very important. Again the fence is so small I volt over it and knock on the door. The door opens and the beautiful red head from last night states at me in surprise.

"Hello ma'am I'm here to see if the TV's still in working conditions." I say with a smile.

"oh yes you can come in!" she says happily, stepping aside for me to come in.

"Is Imamuru awake?" I ask as she leads me to the living room.

"No ruru isn't up yet." She says. "Please sit down."

"Thank you," I say as I take a sit. I notice she's fidgeting a bit. "Why don't you sit next to me." I tap the empty space on the couch.

"I-I really shouldn't.."

"I insist." I say firmly and she instantly obeys. "I know what happened..."

"I-I didn't mean it! It was an accident. I was cleaning and I accidentally bumped into it!"

And that people, is why I fixed a TV in under five minutes with knife and screw driver. The damn thing was dropped and a few parts moved slightly. It was child's play to put them back in place.

"Hey it's okay," I say calmly, putting my hand on her thigh. "Accidents happen."

"But my husband!"

"Does not have to know about this," I say softly. This woman is an airhead, I deduce she was probably dancing or something when she bumped into it. "The TV is okay, so you don't need to worry about anything."

The woman was on the verge of crying. "I...Really?" she said nervously.

"Yeah," I nod. We stay like this for awhile, with my hand on her bare thigh. Rubbing it slightly the only reaction I get is a blush as she looks down.

She looks up at me. "Takashi I-" but she's interrupted by Imamuru coming down the stairs.

"Mom what's for breakfast!" He yelled as he came down the stairs. Only to pause as he saw me seated very close to his mother. "What's going on?"

"Imamuru!" the milf besides me instantly stood up. "I didn't know you'd be up! I'll go set up." She quickly run to the kitchen.

"Morning," I say, standing up as Imamuru approached me.

"Morning," he says back as we shake hands. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I came to see if the TV is working properly." I say as we seat down.

"Oh yeah man, it's back to normal." Imamuru said with a grin. "Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Thanks," I say. And now comes the next part. "Hey do you have internet?"

Imamuru looked very confused. "Um yeah...my computer is hooked up to the Wi-Fi so..."

"Can I see it?" I ask calmly but deep inside I was fucking excited.

"Sure let's go up to my room." He says as we stand and head for his room. Going up stairs his room is the same one I sleep in back home. The room was the same size but the furniture was different. Imamuru had his own desk with chair and computer on it. His computer was way better than mine. While mine was white with a bulky design his was a slick thin black one looked way more advanced. "It's already hooked up to the Wi-Fi. Let just unlock it and-"

"Imamuru!"

He was interrupted by his mother calling him. "I have to go so hold on a minute." He says as he goes out the door.

Looking around, Imamuru room is...dirty. Clothes everywhere, bed not done and posters of some rock bands. I take a seat on the chair stare at the computer.

"Fuck it!" I turn it own. Knowledge is power and I need me some power. The thing has a password that I instantly by pass. "Child's play." I say as it opens. His wallpaper is a picture of some half naked goth woman. I ignore all that and browse through the computer for passwords to the WI-FI. What I find is not very surprising. My God this kid has so much porn. I decide to leave his private shit and go to his browser. I don't bother with the history (we all know what I'll find) and type in a website that was overused in the twenty first century. Google.

Does not exist in this world...

Okay Bing?

Web page not found...

Fine let's try something else? How about Facebook?

Nope!

With a sigh I go to the history of the browser. I ignore the porn and manage to find a Japanese search engine. Using that I search for significant things like..

DC COMICS!

MARVEL!

You know stuff like that. And to my surprise none of them exist! Honestly what kind of world doesn't have Comics-oh wait they have superheroes! The adventures of She-Woman and Herman! Oh my God what do people watch! I search that and...

I'll save you the horror...

The door suddenly opens and Imamuru comes in. "Hey sorry about that my mom wa-Wait how the hell do you know my password!"

"I don't," I say, typing away. "I'm just good with computers."

"I didn't know that..." Imamuru muttered as he stared at me doing my thing. My hands were a blur as I typed away. "How are you reading so fast!" my typing was fast but I was scrolling through the web pages at light speed.

I tone him out as I look up the Geography of this world. It's just like mine was back in the 2000's. I look up more of my favourite movies from this century and out of 500 only ten exists here. But whatever I'll probably be to busy preping for Z day.

"I think I'm good for now," I say as I close the tabs and clear my history. "Thanks for letting me use this."

"No problem," he say in awe. "That was cool to watch. You some kind of programmer?"

Getting up from the chair I smile. "You could say that. I plan on making my own videogames soon."

"With you I believe that. Who knew Takashi Komuro was an interesting guy!" Imamuru says as we head out of his room. "Hey me and some guys are gonna watch some fights at the dump. Was wondering if you wanna come."

"Yeah I'm game. What time is it?" I'm Definitely going to this. Takashi only has five phone numbers in his contact list.

Mother

Rei my love

Mr Miyamoto

Hisashi

And finally his own number. Guess he couldn't be bothered remembering it. I need more friends.

"lemme just get your number and I'll hit you up at noon." He says as he takes out his phone and hands it to me. Unlike Takashi I bothered to learn my phone number. I put it in Imamuru's phone and give it back to him.

"Takashi!" As we reach down stairs and go in the Kitchen Himura's Milf jumps at the sight of me. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Yes I am," she looks bit down at me leaving.

"B-But I was just about to prepare breakfast." She pouted cutely. The kitchen was filled with different foods being prepared. Noticing my staring she blushed. "I didn't know what you liked..."

I smile at her. "I'm afraid I have had breakfast. " Sad face. "How about we make a date?" she instantly brightens.

"W-what do you like?"

"I like rice so..." with that Imamuru leads me to the door.

"Did you just arrange a date with my mom?" he asks as I step out the door.

"Don't be weird man," I say with a laugh. "Any Who catch you later," with a fist bump I walk away.

Now what...

Hold up! I have a best friend! Hisashi might be a bro code breaking fuck but that hasn't happened yet and he knows Karate maybe he might teach me some. I grab my phone and call. The bright side of having little to no one to call meant you had a lot of minutes. The first two times he didn't pick up. But the third he picked up.

"_Hello...Takashi?"_

"Hey Hisashi , was wondering if we could hang?" I ask.

"_Umm...I can't right now. I've got something I'm doing."_

"Okay, sorry if I disturbed. Next time right?"

"_...Yeah Sure."_

"Cool," I cut the line. Him and Takashi have been distant lately. Only talking during school.

I have a girlfriend!

So I call her. But she doesn't answer. This one's also been distant. With a sigh I take walk around the neighbour hood. I today is a Saturday so more people are walking about. Who knows maybe I'll run into someone important.

(_Ping)_**Chance encounter unlocked! **

What?

"Goddam it my bike!"

To my right is a woman with short light brown hair, dressed in a black leather jacket over a white plain T-shirt, Leather pants and combat boots. She was currently kicking the ever loving snot out of a...a tiger themed motorcycle.

"Stupid piece of crap I'm late enough as it is!" She roars as she gives a nasty final kick that sends it to the ground. With a loud sigh she turns, her back to me. The back of her Jacket has a giant Tiger head roaring and below it are the words 'Fujimura'.

Wonder what it means? Tiger head Fujimura? No. How about Tiger Fujimura? That...sounds familiar actually! Tiger Fujimura! Where have I heard that?

* * *

**End**

**Hey guys! New story here, something I wanted to try out. It's a SI gamer fic. Well partial Gamer. More like part-time gamer really. Also unlike most Gamer fics the Mc is usually a gamer or/and is a religious follower of anime world. Having read the manga, light Novel. This guy has only scene the anime of high school of the dead. Only that and he is NOT a religious Gamer but has played games before. Gamer is a very broken ability and is over done. So why not A gamer fic where the Gamer system is literally broken. So broken it doesn't even have Status...yet! It's evolving along with the Gamer so that's good. For those who figured out who the tiger themed babe at the end is nice. As for Timeline this fix Starts with Takashi in his last year of middle school. Also my SI is from the future and his very smart. I made him so to balance with ****_broken _****game system.** **This will be a harem...also the SI might seem like a good guy. His really not. Everything you see him doing is ultimately for the benefit of no one but himself. The system is fixing itself, the more he plays the more he unlocks features. Next I plan on having rewards unlocked. But we'll see.**

Chris saying bye!


	2. Chapter 2 games we play

**Hello my dear readers! I won't keep you much longer so here cause you've waited far too long.**

_I don't own High school of the dead_.

* * *

I slowly walked towards the raging woman, as I approached. she sensed me and instantly turned.

"Hey," She looked at me with a suspicious glare.

"Hey to you too," she said as I stopped in front of her. "So...what do you want?"

I looked at the bike then her. "Do you need help with That?" I ask.

"You could say That," she said back. "I have to be somewhere and the old girl let me down." Lifting the bike back up I begin looking over it. Even if I found the fault could I fix It? I don't have the tools to fix it. Maybe I could tell her what the problem is and she could take it to mach-Wait What! What the fuck is this? I stare at the brown haired woman with wide eyes.

Is she for real?!

"Umm...what's wrong?" she asks a bit unnerved by the look I'm giving her.

What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong.

"Did you by any chance go out last night?" I ask in a deathly calm voice.

"I...I took it racing with a couple of friends." She said stepping back."And after that did you by any chance fill it up?"

"Fill it up? Of course I did, I'm not an idiot! I filled it up just...after...after..." She paused. "It's out of fuel isn't it..."

"...Yes," I say as she shakes with rage

."The problem was that it was out of..." Then she screamed. In English. "Son of a bitch!"

Everyone I've met so far spoke Japanese, because we live in Japan. Now I confess, I've looked up funny videos of anime characters speaking Engrish. But this woman spoke clear perfect English!

"How could I make such stupid mistake! Now I'm gonna lose that job offer!"

"We could go fill it up on the way." I say in English.

"Really!?" she asks as she invades my personal space. "We can make It?! "

"Yes?" I half ask.

"Let's go then!" And so we went. Me pushing the bike as we talked.

"My name's Taiga, Taiga Fujimura!"

"Takashi Komuro..."

And so we talked. I learnt a lot about Taiga and I mean a lot. Apparently she's the granddaughter of the head of The Fujimura Yakuza clan. And she was next in line. She didn't mention her parents nor did I ask. But Taiga didn't want That, she wanted to forge her own path. So after her school she went to the local college and studied the only thing she was good at. English, apparently. So now she applied for a teaching job and was told to come today for an interview. We reached the Gus station and the most surprising thing happened. Apparently Taiga didn't have any cash on and neither did I. But taking a look at the jacket Taiga wore the attendant quickly filled up the bike with Gus for free. Damn! I guess being a Yakuza pays off!

"You Really think I can make It?" Taiga asked as she got on the bike and started it up.

"...Yes?" in my humble opinion? No.With a grin she gave a thumbs up and sped away. Honestly my Time with Taiga was actually fun. She was loud but I don't mind. I'd rather she do the talking.So...Now What? Honestly my Time with Taiga was about half an hour. I have things to do yet I can't do them. But I can't just stand here and do nothing! And so I run back home and grabbed a big box. I need to rush my preparing! So with my big box I plan on going to every house and ask for their trash.

* * *

"Hello their I'm Takashi Komuro from next door/down the street. I was hoping you could give me the machine's that don't work or you don't use. It could be anything really, old computers, phones just stuff you generally think you don't need.

That was my pick up line. Now you maybe asking. Did my ridiculous plan work?

**(ping) 3 Old computers acquired!**

**(ping) 25 old phones acquired!**

**(ping) 3 old heaters aquired!**

**(ping) 2 Old VHS players aquired!**

You might be wondering why it was so easy to get this stuff so easily. But trust me it was anything but...

most of the teenagers were out doing...whatever teens do. leaving their parents home. once I knocked at the door the wives answered and me being the milf magnet I am...

If both parents were home the wife would persuade the husband for me. Some houses had old people and believe me you those guys love their shit. I was lucky enough to score an old VHS player from one old couple. The rest did not give in.so now I'm in my room fixing the phone first. Honesty this so easy. Ten phones have no batteries (That's what's wrong with them), five have cracked/broken screens with working batteries. And seven have a problems with their charging ports. Grining I grab a slide phone, remove it's non functioning battery and replace it with another working battery. Almost every battery I have fits perfectly in each of the phones. Lucky me I guess. I long press the power button and the screen lights up. Damn I miss my old phone. All I had to do was look at it and it turns on. I format the thing and put in a password. This password is a word that no one but me will ever know. My real name. And believe me it's not some fuck common name like John or Bob but real a 25th century name.within the hour I've managed to successfully 'fix (If you call replacing the batteries that) seven phones. (Four flip phones two slides and a touch screen slide) Now on to the the computers!

"Damn it!" My tools are not advanced enough to fix a computer. with a sigh I put the remaining stuff I got under the bed. Going to my computer I turn on the WiFi and connect to the neighbour's internet. Yes I did steal the password on Imamuri's computer. Quickly I download a VPN. While on Imamuri's computer I had hacked their Wi-Fi router and made my device invisible. Going on the files on the computer I check out the pictures and videos. The video I find interesting is the one of Takashi and Rei at the swimming pool.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey to you to!" Rei was dressed in a red bikini and was waving at the Camera. Takashi was the one behind the camera.

"What's up you guys!" Suddenly Hisashi appeared in the frame.

"Hey men!" Takashi says as his best friend waves at the camera.

"Sorry it took a while to get here, My mom had to make a stop." He says. "Hey Rei!"

Camera turned to Rei and she was...staring. A lot

."H-Hisahi!" She gulped.I pause the video and think. I remember this day. In the anime Rei bitched about how uninterested Takashi always seemed on their dates. This is the reason, well part of it. Takashi knew or at least suspected it. Hisashi was by default way better than him, at everything. I mean the guy was good in academics, good looking and by the way Rei was drooling he was ripped. And compared to skinny Takashi...

At first Takashi had tried to compete but then, compared to who he was up against just gave up..."She's just pity dating me..."He fallen into depression and made my-his milf sad.But the question still remained. Who's fault is it that I'm being NTRed cause let's face it they're banging behind my back. Was it Takashi? Rei? Oh maybe Hisashi?

Anywho getting side tracked. There is something I must do that is so very important. I go on the internet and download pdfs of English books. I need to brush up on my 21st century Grammer. Cause what I have in store needs me to do this...So in the next few hours I spend my time reading english and drawing sketches in a blank book I found laying around.

"Yes!" Yelling I throw my hands in the air. I stare at the drafts of my new short novels and smile like a devil. Their called.Man of steel; Origins! and Dark knight begins.

Well you can guess what it's about by the tittle.

its...its about the origins of superman and Batman. If you don't get it...

And I stare at the drawings of a few DC heroes. My art us pretty good. Then I stare at a few sketches of some anime characters and cringe. By God they look like shit. Never really was good at anime and manga drawing.Turning back to the screen I begin to go through just in case of errors. Unlikely but you never know.

Just then my phone rings. Checking whos calling it's..

."...Imamura? what's up!"

"Dude it's time. I'm at your front door."

And like that he cuts the line.Sighing I Save the draft twice, turning the computer off I grab can of perfume by the bed and spray myself. With a nod I go down stairs. Opening the door I find my neighbour waiting.

"Ready to go?" Imamura asks.

"...Yeah," I say rubbing my eyes. Staring at a computer for hours then coming outside is a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey you look tired," Imamura says as we walk.

"Yeah I just finished my books today," I say as Imamura raises a brow.

"Cool when did you start?" He asks.

"Today..."

"What's it about?"

"It's a superhero origin story," I say, just as a guy around our age approaches.

"Sup Imamura!" they greet with a fist bump.

"Yo, maki! This is my neighbour Takashi." He introduced. The guy gave me a look over and scoffed.

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand for the shake but the guy turned away from me and begun talking with Imamura. "Rude much..."

"Dude it's rude to fresh someone like that!"

'Fresh?'

"His not worth my time," Maki says. "Anyway you excited for the fight!"

"Hell yeah!' and the two proceeded to talk about some fight I honestly was not interested in. While they did that my head wondered to my plans. I really need an editer and a publisher. My book is done and the Dark knight origins is currently in the works. I wonder? Should I have Marvel and DC comics combine or Leave them separate?

* * *

After thirty minutes of them talking and me memorizing the way. We finally made it. The sun was setting and the junkyard was almost full. And even more people kept showing up.

"Guys this way," Imamura pointed to a group of teens hanging by them selves. Maki followed but Stayed still for a moment.

This place...

I came for copper and found gold instead.

It was a junkyard but the middle part was cleared and some of the junk is in large heaps. Don't get me wrong there is so much garbage but...but...There is a perfect looking Flat screen just laying there. Ready to be-Oh some guy just hit it with a baseball bat. Great.

"Takashi!" Imamura called out to me reminding me why I'm here.

"What? first time at the junkyard!" Laughed Maki.

"Yes," I say as we walk up to them. The group look like Goths and punks. Most have multicoloured hair that is either their real hair or dyed. Maybe both?

"Oi who's the dipstick!" One guy in a leather jacket and Buzz cut asks as the others chuckle.

"You just heard him call me Takashi," I say. 'Dipstick?'

"What you getting fresh?" The guy gets in my face trying to intimidate me?

"Dude personal space," I say as I step back. The guy is about to say something but a girl with pink hair grabs him. He looks at her and she shakes her head no.

"Tch," He steps back. "Just stay there dirtbag." He says as he turns, the group following.

"Thanks for the compliment," I say with a wave. "honoured you think so highly of me."

The guy stops and turns to me with a glare. The girl tries again but sighs as he ignores her. "What was that?" he growls.

"You called me a dirtbag." I say with smile. "A dirtbag is a very important part of a vacuum. Without it the whole thing would fail...like your buzz cut."

The area went silent.

And I went on. "Honestly who told you that buzz cut works for you lied. Big time." My smile widens when I hear muffled laughter.

"You little sh-" Before he could even finish his insult he was interrupted by a loud roar of motorcycles. "Whatever just don't follow us..."

With that he and group made their way to the entrance. The girl with the pink hair stayed a for a second. Grey eyes meeting mine before she went off. Imamura looked conflicted so I just gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

...

From where I was standing it would seem that someone important had arrived. I wonder who-Oh an IMac!

_...~chris~..._

Taiga Fujimura was beyond happy. She had somehow managed to make it early for her interview and she passed. So next year she starts teaching English as a high school teacher. And she owed it all to one person. Not her grandpa who was glaring at everyone in front or her friends.

Takashi.

'Really wish I could see him again," she thought. The junkyard was now almost pitch black.

"Someone turn on the lights!" Barked her Grandfather. Suddenly the place was illuminated by light.

"You son of a bitch!"She heard someone yell, infact they all did. Everyone turned to a boy with spiky hair who had fallen on his arse. As everyone laughed at him she slowly walked towards him. Taiga's walk increased in speed and before she knew it she was running towards him.

"TAKASHI!!!"

..._~chris~..._

My thieving tendencies have now caught up to me. I saw a large spot light on one of the heaps and decided to steal it. I honestly assumed it was thrown away and in the Dark I couldn't see that it had cables connected to it. As I tried to pull it out the bloody thing turned on and well...

"You son of a bitch!" The thing turned on in my face, momentarily blinding me before I tripped and fell on my ass. As I stood up rubbing my eyes ignoring all the laughter I heard something...

"TAKASHI!!!" and the Taiga pounced. I was sent to the floor once more, on the plus side Taiga was rubbing her body against mine.

"All My god I thought I would never see you again!" she cried.

"Taiga?" I blinked as looked at her.

Said girl grinned like a cat that caught the canary. "Yep!"

"Didn't expect you to be here, small town."

"Me neither!" She grins. "Oh Takashi I made the cut!"

"Really?" I was Really surprised at that. "That's amazing!" more like a miracle.

"Yeah just went their, did my stuff and Bam. I got the job!"

"That's great but can you please get off me." I say as she grins

.

"Oh? is someone excited by big sis Taiga?" She says with a grin sets up moving her body so She was straddling me.

"Yes very much but saddly people are watching." Taiga looked around and indeed all eyes were on us. Embarrassed the girl jumped off. smilling at her I slowly stand up. Dusting myself I turn to her. "So...what brings you here?"

"Oh my friends dragged me here..." Taiga muttered. "Never mind that, what brings you here?" she asks.

I shrugged. "Just came here to socialize." I say. "Plus hoping to meet someone..." I make a point to look at her.

"Oh you!" she giggled with a blush. "All right! Come meet my friends!"

"A-actually I was hoping we could hang out. Just the two of us?" I ask, rubbing my hands in a nervous manner. "I've been here awhile and I can't seem to make friends."

"Don't worry!" she gave me a big hug. "I'm here for you!"

"Thank you," I say. With that we slowly make our way around the junkyard. We talked a lot, well more like she talked a lot. But that was good.

I needed her to...

At some point the conversation had gone quiet.

"So Taiga what food do you like? I would very much like to take you out sometime." I ask. Smirking as she looks away with a blush.

"I...I, anything is fine really." she says. "But Takashi you're still in high school and I'm a full grown woman."

"I don't care about that!" I growl as I wrap my hand around her waist. Pulling her body close to mine. "I'm sick and tired of teenage girls and their bullshit. They always complain about me not taking part in conversation and not saying anything. At the same time making me fill worthless! Right now my girlfriend is fucking my so called best friend."

Breathing hard, Taiga spoke. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You're beautiful, sexy, smart and-" I made a point to grab a handful of her aas. "Fuck you have an ass!"

"Y-You really think so?"

"Yes, I do." I say as Taiga wraps her hands around my neck. I lean in close and our lips meet. Taiga's not that skilled but but she makes up for it with enthusiasm. But she's easliy dominated. A few seconds later we separate for air. We stare into each other's eyes and go back to making out. Letting what ever the fuck is going on around us happen.

"Now isn't this a surprise?" A voice spoke and Taiga jumped off me with an yelp.

"O-old man!" She yelled, quickly hiding behind me. "What do you want?!"

indeed the man was old but. "WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING OLD!!!" he yelled angrily. Looking him over, the old man had grey short hair and was dressed like...a biker. black leather jacket, fingerless gloves and jeans. Also he short. "Alright brat introduce us," he grinned savagely.

"R-right," Taiga gulped. "Old man this TakashI and Takashi this is my very old grandfather."

"I'm not that OLD!" The old man them coughed in his hand. "Name's Raiga Fujimura, leader of the Fujimura clan." he spreads out his hands as everyone gathers around us. "Now WHO in Kami's name are you!" he growls out.

"I'm Taiga's boyfriend," I say. Taking a step forward and facing him down. The guy was short.

"So it seems," he growls we stare at each other.

suddenly the tense mood was cut by a phone ringing. My phone. Taking it out of my pocket I check the caller ID.

**_MILF_**

"Shit!" I curse as I immediately answer. "Hi Mom!" I hear few people laugh at me but I ignore them. "I'm actually at a party. Yes it's at a junkyard. Don't it's worry it's been cleaned. Yes. I'm sorry for not calling earlier but I lost track of time. Again sorry to keep you worried."

...~_chris~..._

"...She got the job? Really you should celebrate! Listen just buy a few bottles of wine and drink from home. Yeah it's way better than going out, people might take advantage a beautiful woman like you."

Everyone was staring, A few had laughed but when it become Apparent that Takashi didn't care they kept quite. Taiga was close so she could partially hear his mother on the other end.

"...what, you want me to say THAT in front of a crowd? Yeah for some reason they have been staring at me and listening on to a private conversation. I know, what a bunch of creeps! Okay okay I'll say it. I love you. There done happy!No, No I love you more!"

this went on for a while.

"Alright I love You infinity bye!" He finally hang up. "Okay where we're we?"

"Didn't know Taiga preferred little mama's boys," Raiga said with a grin as everyone laughed.

"Yep I love my mother," I say.

This makes them all pause.

"She's the greatest Woman in the world, she held me in her womb for nine months, was their for my first walk, my first day of school and many other important times in my life.Good or Bad she stuck with me. When my Dad died and things got tough she didn't give up. That's why I plan on finishing school with flying colours. I need to get a job to pay her back a thousand times more than she's ever done for me." I pause for dramatic effect. "But I doubt it would be enough..."

Raiga stared at me for a few seconds before he laughed. Soon his 'clan' joined in, though they seemed hesitant. After two minutes or so he stopped laughing. wiping the tears from his eyes he took in a deep breaths. "C-Can somebody tell me what you call this type of person?" he asked, his face now hard as stone.

"A mama's boy!"

"A pansy!"

Many more shouts came forth but Raiga ignored them. "No, Takashi you are a man..." Audible gasp! The old man held out his hand. "These punks, most of them don't know that mothers are the Kami's of this world. They share gods power of creation but most of the time are rarely thanked." I took his hand in man had we shook on it. "Come Takashi! Tell me how they hell you managed to tame the tiger!" Raiga Fujimura laughed at the pouting face of Taiga as he wrapped a hand around my shoulder and led me God knows where.

on our way their I made I eye contact with Buzz cut and his group. Smirking at him, I Make sure to squeeze Taiga's juicy butt as we pass. His face was fucking priceless!

The old man led us to a place that was cleared and with a few chairs. "Come. Seat," he said as he took a Seat, Taiga and I following suit. "Now then, tell me a bit about your self Takashi."

"What is their to say, I'm a guy with a one track mind. I have a goal in life and I intend on archiving it." I say. The old man looks at me for a moment. Then he spoke.

"What might that be?" he asked as someone poured him a drink in a cup. Taiga was offered as well, She accepted but I turned down mine.

"Umm it's kinda private but it needs me to be the strongest in this world." Zombies are coming, lots of them.

"A man how strives to be the strong, reminds me of young me." Raiga said as he took a sip from his drink. "But to be the strongest you must have a reason, it matters not if it's good, bad or selfish. It has to give you a drive."

Of course it gives me drive. I don't wanna die twice! clearing my throat I speak. "Was there supposed to be a fight of some sort?"

"Yes the fight, bring in the fighters!" Raiga yelled as the area went dark and an area in front of us was illuminated by spot lights. A large circle was drawn, that would be the arena. Two men stepped out of the dark. Both men were in shorts, no shoes or shirt. One had black hair and was in a green short. He was on the slim side but he still hard muscles that were clearly made for speed. The man's face was calm as he stretched. His opponent on the other hand was blonde with bulking muscles and was dressed in a black short. A savage grin on his face as he fist pumped. The crowd roared with cheers as the guy held out his hands.

Raiga stood and silence be fell the junkyard. "Begin!" with his command the two fighters bowed to each other and got into fighting stances. Raiga took his seat with grin. "Now let's enjoy the show!"

Everyone was focused on the fight but my attention was else where.

"Taiga..." I mutter as the woman kisses my neck. Taiga had grabbed my hand dragged me to a secluded area. And we we're currently making out.

"Yes Takashi?" she asks in a low sexy voice as her lips meet mine in a kiss. The kiss itself was a bit sloppy but Taiga made for it with her enthusiasm.

"Fuck!" I hiss as her left hand grabs my clothed dick. My control is slipping, this virgin body was gonna explode soon!

"Yeah baby you like This?" she asks as her hand goes to remove my belt. "Tell me what you want?" she hisses in my ear, then giving it a small bite.

Honestly this is surprising. I didn't know Taiga would be this easy. I mean the loud, naive Tom boy I know would never put out that easy.

Unless...

I sniffed a bit and sighed. "Taiga are you drank?" I ask.

She just giggles and covers her mouth. "N-no you're drank!" She denies.

"What the fuck you only had two glasses of wine!" How does one get drank this bad with two glasses of red wine. WINE of things! Taking a calming breath I think this through. If I fuck Taiga now and she works up and is mad at me then I'm screwed. Now that I think about it Taiga's friends and Grandfather are here. And I'm betting they know she can't hold her wine, so if I go on with this I will surely get tortured or die for taking advantage of a drank Yakuza heir.

"Fuck!" I curse as I push Taiga away. Quickly I fix my trousers on.

"Baby what's wrong?" Taiga asks as she stares at me with tearful eyes. "Do you not want to do This?"

"Maybe another time..." I say as tears begin pouring out of her eyes.

"S- So I'm not good enough for you! Fine then go fuck you girlfriend. Oh wait she's fucking you best friend!" with that she storms off.

"That was low..." It was. And hurt, more than it's supposed to. Rei wasn't my girlfriend! I've never even seen the bitch before but it's pissing me off she's with some other dude. "Fuck This!" I say as begin heading for the entrance/exit. To my surprise Imamura is waiting for me by the gates

"What happened to your friends?" I ask as he shrugs.

"They started doing drugs," he says as we walk home. "I smoke and drink but doing drugs off limits for me."

"Is that So? guess I judged to soon." I say and it's the truth.

"Do I look like the type to do drugs?"

"...Yes you do." we both share a laugh And things go quiet soon.

"Hey sorry I ditched you," the red head says with a frown.

Yeah you should be. You make a new friend and let your old friends insult him while you just watch? That's fucked up. "Dude it's more like I ditched you when Taiga come."

"Yeah about that? How did you find yourself setting at the high table with a former drug load. You guys looked like old friends. Plus you had your tongue inside Taiga Fujimura! That just earned you the number one spot of cool guys I know!"

"Thanks, that thing with Taiga. Just forget about her, she was drank and not herself." I say as he nods.

"Say what ever happened to your girl? You broke up or something." he asks.

"Rei. We haven't broken up yet." I say.

"Really, she never comes by your home and at school you guys don't eat lunch together. And now that I think about it that karate best friend of yours he doesn't come by anymore." Imamura said as he scratched his head.

"Yep, they are fucking behind my back." I say as Imamura gives me a sad look.

"Wow really. He broke the bro code?!"

"I know what a dick!" we laugh. After some more chit chat we reach our homes. "Welp good bye my friend!" I say jumping over my gate.

"Same to you Takashi!" He says with Salute as he too jumps over his tiny get gate.

Walking towards the front door I remove my keys from my pocket and unlock it. Entering I find the lights in the house on but no one insight. Locking the door I turn off the lights and head up the stairs. As I head to check up on my MILF I see her door slightly ajar. I go to take a peek and what I see will stay with me till my death.

Shaking my head I go to my room and just dive on my sweet sweet bed.

Next day

You have slept in your bed. HP and Mp have now recovered.

what? I blink at the floating slightly transparent box with those words on it.

"What is this some kind of status?" I ask and another pop up appears.

\- Takashi

**Lv.1**

**HP:17/17**

**MP: 0/0**

**Class: None**

**Strength: 21**

**Defense: 12**

**Dexterity: 7**

**Speed: 8**

**Skills**

**None**.

What the fuck is this? So these are my stats. My strength is okay, I think? I honestly have no idea what to compare these numbers to. But my HP and MP I know are fucking bad. Honestly if a guy just blow air in my general direction I would die!

"And to think I was being an ass yesterday to people who could kill me." I mutter. "Now how do I dismiss you?" Screen suddenly blinked out of existence.

Cool.

(_ping_) **Daily Challenge! Road to one punch town**!

Well! Time for my run! Getting off the bed I take off my clothes neatly throw them in the laundry basket and put on my track suit. And head out. My mother and her 'friends' are still in bed. So I sneak out as quiet as possible.

(_ping_) **Quest complete! 10K run!**

Breathing hard I head for the backyard. The goddamn thing won't give me anything for coming backing! I've actually done a 20K run! No use crying over spelt milk. Stretching a bit I begin my push ups.

Yuriko Takagi groaned as she removed herself from the two other bodies. setting up she grabbed her head. Last night was...a sexual blur. She couldn't remember much but they were celebrating something that much she remembers.

"I need some air..." she mutters as she gets off the bed. Heading for the window, she moves the curtains and opens the window. The sound of grunting draws her attention. Down below is Takashi doing...push ups? Since when does he do that? And so Yuriko watched. Soon after Takashi begun doing...sit ups?

suddenly Yuriko Takagi Felt hands wrap around her and soft kiss to her neck.

"Spying on my son?" The one behind her asked as Yuriko leaned into her touch.

"I didn't Know he works out," she says as they both watch Takashi.

"Neither did I. Now come here bitch!" Yuriko is suddenly turned around forced into a hot kiss. Both women moaning as theit tongues danced in each other's mouths.

"K-kushina I'm still tired from last night!" She cried out as the now named Kushina's hand went to her pussy.

"Really? Then why so wet, did watching my son turn you on." Kushina says with a smirk as she roughly plunges her two fingers in Yuriko getting a moan from the woman. "He saw us you know. My baby saw...everything."

"F-fuck...everything!?" Yuriko moans as she tightens around her lovers fingers.

"Just the thought of getting caught made you cum, you are a bitch." Kushina says as she removes her fingers from Yuriko's hole and stuffs them into her mouth. The poor woman sucking on them and clearly loving it as she moans like a whore. "Now get to bed!" Kushina roars as she grabs Yuriko by her long purple hair and throws her onto the bed. Grabbing a strap on discarded on the floor (from last night's uses) she puts it on and spreads Yuriko's long beautiful legs. "Now I want you to moan my Takashi's name, got it bitch!"

"W-what? Kushina you can't be-

Kushina Komuro snarled as she thrust into Yuriko Takagi the woman instantly shutting up. "Do as you are told!"

Yuriko moaned as the fuck turned her inside out. She wondered if Takashi even knew that his mother had this side if her. The woman was a dominatrix and was absolutely obsessed with her son. Every time they met like this she would usually ask Yuriko to fuck her and Kushina always ended up with screaming Takashi every time she cum. Yuriko didn't judge, after all her fetish was getting dominated by a woman who looked a lot like her. At first glance you'd think they where sisters. That's also kinda how they met. One minute they where at a fund raiser eyes meeting for the first time and before she knew it both women asked to be excused. And proceeded to fucking each other...

"Say it! Say it!" Kushina moaned as her thrusting increased.

"T-Takashi.." she mutters half-heartedly. This earns her a slap. "Like you mean it! Imagine him on top of you, thrusting hard into you as he holds you tight! You telling him, correcting and teaching him the pleasures of an experienced woman!"

And so Yuriko did. She imagined the form of her lovers son fucking into her.

_'L- Like This?' he nervously asks as she moans. 'Wha-I didn't hurt you right?'_

_'No my sweet boy just keep thrusting, make sure to suck on my nipples. okay?"_

_'yes mommy!'_

Aaand that did it. "TAKASHIIIIII!!!"

Meanwhile.

Did someone say my name?

Finishing up my sets I expected a notification. And it came alright just not the one I Expected.

_(ping_)

**Title earned; MILF lover!**

**With this older woman Will feel comfortable around youand will 90% of the time give you what you want.**

okay? I kinda know that. You know with the neighbourhood woman and the phones? Broken ass game!

(_ping_)

**Daily Challenge complete road to one punch town!**

There we go!

(_ping_)

**You have gained 20Exp!**

Hold the phone? Exp? Game explain!

...

what nothing? Really? You explained the MILF thing but not this?!

...

Fuck you to.

Sighing I go back to the house and decide to take a bath but find we are out of soap.

"Hey mom we are out of soap do you have a spare I can-" As I open my mom's room I'm treated to a sight that I will never forget (again!). Two women were kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed naked With their hands tied behind their backs and (get this) Both were currently connected via giant double head dildo that the women where trying to swallow and my MILF who was seated on the bed was moving their heads together, forcing them to swallow more of it. All three women stared at me and I stared back. Then they all orgasmed at the same time. "-never mind." I close the door and walk away.

I don't know what I saw but I like it.

Today is a Sunday and I honestly have nothing to do. In my old life, days where I have nothing to do were very rare, something always came up. So I just have to relax.

How do I do that? Movies? The ones in this world suck! And so does the anime. Sighing I go to my desk, Pen, pencil and paper waiting for me. Taking a seat I begin drawing whatever comes to mind.

-Saya Takagi-

She sighed in annoyance as she stepped out of the car. How dare father send her of people to pick her mother. Sure She was just lazing around the mansion (cause it's Sunday!) doing nothing. But it still didn't mean he had to send her! So with nothing but her glasses, a large yellow shirt, some booty shorts and slippers she was off.

"Wait here," telling the driver while she stepped out of the car and walked towards the little gate.With a kick the gate opened, yep she was angry. Going to the door she knocked loudly uncaring of the owners feelings.

Her angry knocking was answered by a smiling Kushina. "Saya good to see you!"

"Mrs Komuro," Saya nodded stiffly. It kinda freaked her out how this woman looked like her mother. "Is my mother awake?"

"Yes please come in!" Kushina stepped aside and Saya walked into the very familiar house. And sitting in the kitchen was her mother, stuffing her face.

The woman's eyes widened is she opened her full mouth and mumbled some gibberish.

"Nice to see you to," Saya mutters. "Mrs Kyoko." she nodded the woman who was seated next to her mother and eating her food gracefully. like a proper lady.

"We're not yet ready," Obviously, all three woman were in bath robes. "So take a seat, I'll serve you some breakfast!"

"No thanks, I already ate." Saya replies.

"Oh? Well why don't you go up to Takashi's room!" Kushina says as Saya nods.

"okay," she says, heading up the stairs. Having been here many a times She knew where her childhood friend's room was. Opening the door Saya expected to find it messy like it usually was but to her surprise it was-" Clean, how is this..." Perhaps Kushina had done some cleaning. Everything was neatly arranged, the bed spread and the little books he had were stacked neatly on his desk along with a bunch of papers. Speaking of his desk Saya saw something that caught her attention.

"Didn't know that idiot could draw," she comments picking up the paper. "Iron-man suit mk1?"

After drawing a bunch of Iron man suits and writing down how they work. I got bored and decided to take my shower. This time I found a new bar of soap. After my shower, I head to my room and find...company.

"Saya?" The pig tails and pick hair give her away. I must confess, Saya Takagi is fucking beautiful! "Why are you in my room?"

She didn't answer at first. Her mouth wide open in shock as she stared at me. Oh Right, I'm just in a towel. My chest and abs are in perfect view.

"Hello earth to Saya!"

"Wha-shut up!" Saya blushed as she shock her head. "I what to talk about this..." in her hands were a bunch of papers.

"Hm? My blue prints," I say, going to my wardrobe.

"Your blue prints?!" Saya pointed at the drawings in her hands. "How the hell did you come up with this!"

"Easliy," I grab a black shirt and a pair of black trousers.

"B-but that can't be! You couldn't have come up with! I've done the math and t-this is..." The words died in her mouth. Her expression makes me smirk in amusement. Saya Takagi has throughout her entire life thought Takashi was a dumb pretty boy emo. "You can't have done this!"

"Honestly Saya I could care less what you think but if you have any questions..." I say as I put on the shirt. "Mind turning away for a bit?"

Saya yelps and quickly turns away. I think a normal girl would've excused herself.

"You can look now," I say as I sit on my bed and Saya stays by the desk. "Ask away."

Clearing her throat she went to my papers. "I found these, drafts on your novals?" I nod and she continues. "Did you write these?"

"Yes."

"...do you have the whole thing?" was that hope in her voice?

"On my computer."

"Next the Suits, you designed these?" she asks, staring at me intensely.

I roll my eyes at the stupid girl who can't except the fact that someone she thought dumb was actually better than her. Iron man suits I could create in my sleep back in my real life when I was rich. But in this world I can't even afford to make that Mark I grey. "Yes,"

"Okay...ignoring the fact that you designed these. I have to ask, why?" Saya asks as she adjust her glasses. "These are weapons that could do a lot of damage, why make them?"

Sitting up straight I stare at Saya for a minute before speaking. "Because I'm bored, just like you." I say calmly. "My life thus far has been a play. A funny play that I've grown tired of. Believe me watching you Lord over me thinking you were my better was interesting and funny. Now..." I stand up and walk towards her as Saya gulps a bit in fear. "I'm bored and I've had enough. The play ends here, now any questions? No? Good. So which one was your favourite?"

"...The bleeding edge was certainly way futuristic," she mutters, sounding very lost. "

"I agree," I say with a smile, moving to the computer as Saya gives me space. "I want your thoughts on my novels their in English but that's not a problem right? Good." Unlocking the thing I bring up the documents and step back.

While Saya reads my novels I grab my school books and browse through them. Tomorrow is my 'first' day of school so I have to be prepared. Looking through my books I must say, Takashi was not very good in academics. Saya's thoughts about him were spot on. I mean some pages even have blank spaces on them. Why bother writting the date if you're just gonna ditch class and go up to the roof to brood by yourself. Sighing, I grab a pen and try to salvage what I can.

Suddenly my phone rings, Saya hisses a quite my way but I ignore her and answer my phone.

"Takashi here," I say.

"Hey Takashi, it's Taiga." Now this is surprising, I honestly didn't think she'd call.

"Oh it's you," My tone is blank as I speak. "What do you want?"

"I-I look I'm sorry about last night. You did the right thing and I blurted your secret to everyone." Hold the phone! She did what?!

"Excuse you? Could you repeat the part were you blurted out my secret to everyone?!"

"Silence!"

"I...I may have told everyone that you girlfriend is dating you best friend. I'm sorry okay! Please just come outside so we can talk face to face!"

What? Is this bitch seriously outside my house? Come to think of it, how'd she know my number?

"Look Taiga, let me process and we might talk Tomorrow." I cut the line and put the phone away. She blurted out my secret? Let's just hope it doesn't reach school. Going back to my books a thought occurs to me.

"Saya, why do we go to the same school?" By all rights that's school is as Average as they come. I mean Takashi just goes to the roof for half the fucking term and no one fucking cares.

without even looking from the computer. "It's my parents, they want me to be a people person or something like that." Saya answers.

I kinda get what they mean. The Takagis have made of their wealth because they are in fact people persons. They know what people want and what they respond well to. It was easy for them to have workers despite the fucking world ending.

A knock interrupts my thoughts as MILF mommy enters the room.

"Sweetie breakfast!" She says with a beautiful smile.

"Okay," I say as I get up. "Saya?"

"..."

"Never mind,"

...

Breakfast was awesome! It was toast, eggs and beacon. Plus a side of coffee.

"Mother this food is amazing!" I say with smile as my MILF smiles back. The other two woman are staring at us with surprise. I think.they thought I would bring up the 'incident'. "I find easy to...swallow."

From the corner of my eye I watch them flinch. hehe yeah.

"I'm glad you like it! Yuriko suggested it." MILF mommy answers.

"I may have suggested it but Kushina executed it," Yuriko Takagi says with a smile. Now that I look at her she too is beautiful. And dressed in only a purple bathrobe I can see a lot of her. Wait mom's name is Kushina? As in Kushina Uzumaki?

"Sometimes I forget how amazing she is, One just has to strap on and ride the wave." Seeing Kyoko and Yuriko flinch is funny. Kushina(apparently) Doesn't even even notice. She's just smiling.

Finishing my food I get up wash my plate. "Thank you for the food," I say as I walk over to Kushina and wrap her in a hug.

"Your welcome my love," she says with love as our hug tightens. Her work, not mine.

Suddenly a screen is in front of my face. It's blank with nothing but a

**Loading**...

on it.

What? I try to dismiss it but it won't go. Fuck.

"Mother I'll be in my room," without thinking about it I give Kushina a quick kiss on the lips and quickly go up stairs to my room. Thank God this thing was transparent!

Entering my room I find Saya writing something on a paper.

"There you are, I have questions." Saya says as she clears her throat and holds up a paper.

"Fire away," Lay on my bed with hands behind my head.

"So The superman story I didn't like that much but the dark Knight begins was very good. I liked the character development the most, the book shows how he lost a lot but yet didn't lose much. He still has his wealth, plus Alfraid but yet he still felt their loss even as a full grown adult. Also the name Batman, I love how it came up from the thing he's afraid of. Bats. Also-

She goes on like this for a while. The funny thing is that Saya is answering her own questions plus she's complimenting me. So win win for me. My focus is on the whatever is loading or about to load. Whatever I'm a patient person.

Hours later...

**Loading**...

The day is literally over and this thing is still fucking Loading!? Saya and her mother had ended up staying the whole day here. Kyoto was gone before lunch, while two Takagi stayed for lunch and supper.

Yuriko Takagi-

"Bye Kushina," She said as she hugged her mistress. Saya was off to the side Talking with Takashi so they couldn't see Kushina grope her ass. This made her flinch in pain because her butt was still sensitive from what it had gone through. When Takashi had kissed Kushina and run off it he had unleashed the beast. Lust crazed Kushina had proceeded to fuck both her and Kyoko in the kitchen. Though while She was being fucked, Kyoko had ran away. The traitor had run out the door and into her car with nothing but a bathrobe on.Without Kyoko around Yuriko had taken the full force of the beast (Kushina's favourite dildo). It left both her holes gaping!

"Bye to you to, Yuriko!" breaking the hug, Yuriko moved to Takashi and give him a hug.

"Good bye my sweet," She whispered in his ear. Once that was done Yuriko and her daughter entered the car and where off.

Watching the Takagi's head off Mom and I head back inside. Honestly speaking Saya was a lot of fun especially when I have her draft for 'My' new novel.

A song of Ice and fire.

Kissing Kushina on the cheek I head up to my room, laughing at how she seemed so disappointed. My uniform has been cleaned, ironed and is neatly folded for tomorrow. Turning off the lights I close my eyes, ready to sleep.

(**_ping_)**

**Class have been unlocked!**

**please Select!**

**[Warrior Class]-A melee class that can use various Martial Arts!**

**note; this class uses stats.**

**[Magician Class]-A class that can command magic!**

**note; this class uses MP.**

So I can't use the [Magician Class] because I have zero Magical points. So that's out. It would have been fun to shoot fire balls around.

Guess it's warrior Class! So do I just tap on-oh that worked!

(_ping_)

**You have selected [Warrior Class].**

**please select you weapon!**

**[Sword, [Long Spear, [Axe, [Shield]**

I'm about to fight in a zombie apocalypse, I need something with range. The spear! tapping on the [long Spear] I watch as the the entire screen just glitchs for second before blank.

What just happen-(_Ping_)

**You have selected [Sword] as your weapon.**

What was the fucking point?! This shitty game system has been picking everything for me! I had no choice but to pick warrior class! And when I do have a choice you pick [Sword] for me! Fuck you!

(_ping)_

[**Sword] Zangetsu added to inventory!**

Wha-What..

-

Fuck this! I'm going to sleep! I have school tomorrow, let's just hope Taiga's big mouth doesn't ruin it.

**_Next day-monday._**

"Bye mother!" I yell, closing the do behind me. I'm dressed in my uniform, but with my blazer unbuttoned. Yesterday I massaged Imamuru and we planned to go to school together. And their he was, glaring at someone next to him. "The fuck..." I whisper. Standing next to Imamuru was my so called fucking bestie! As soon as rumours of him fucking my girl arise he quickly becomes my friend again. And come to think of It, how'd he hear of it so fucking fast?

Smirking as Hisashi smiles nervously I walk towards the two. I make eye contact with Imamuru and he just shrugs. Though his glare turns into a small smirk.

"It's been ages since I saw You, Hisashi. Let's catch up."

* * *

And done!

And done. I had fun writing this really but I had to end it here. How did Hisashi find out so quick?

The game is truly not your friend. That is, until it drops a super Op sword in your inventory! Oh but you have no MP to use it to its fullest. So all you can do is swing the giant Knife around!

hehehe...

Broken ass game.

Truth be told, The magic class was to be picked but then I changed my mind. This world has no magic, how would gain MP? Next the harem? I don't know what Takashi's mom's name is all what she looks like so I just made up. If you know what her name is please tell me.

Just a heads up after like three or two chapters we will have a very large two year time skip. With lots of zombie killing action! But for now please be patient. We just have to meet Saeko and we are a go.

Also people want out resident fat boy dead? Why? No clue but okay I think of something.

So till next time please review and the like...

.


	3. I alone level up

**_Hey guys and gals! So before we start I have one little mistake I need to correct. The previous chapter there was a girl with pink hair. So ignore that, She actually has blue hair._**

Now that's been cleared...

_I don't own anything._

* * *

"Do you think I'm evil?" One of his childhood friend's and crush asked. "He is your best friend after all."

"I don't," he swiftly answered. "But I won't defend him for being an idiot."

Rei Miyamoto looked at him with those big brown eyes and he was lost. He was in love with her, his best friend's girlfriend. Takashi was not perfect, he made mistakes. Just like everybody else but Rei wanted the perfect boyfriend. One who was smart, handsome, athletic and was at her beck and call. Takashi was a few of those but not all of them. So when Rei realised this she distanced herself from him. And so he struck.

was it a dick move? Yes, yes it was. But he didn't care, he wanted those brown eyes to look at him with love. Both parties were kinda wrong here. Rei wanted the perfect man and Takashi couldn't be bothered with it. If Takashi would up his game a bit and Rei lowered her expectation things would work out.

But sadly teenagers are really dumb.

When Rei called him in the morning to talk he quickly rushed over to her place. Truth be told nothing happened between the two, well nothing yet. They only hugged. Now in her room with her sleeping on the bed and him seated next to her.

Rei was dressed in nothing but a pink shirt and yellow shorts. The clothes hugging her body tightly.

Swallowing hard, He calmly listened.

"What kind of guy plays bubble popper on his phone while on a date!" She growled out. "Couldn't he at least pretend to enjoy himself!"

Yeah...guys don't really like babie themed cafes. And for a wanna be emo like Takashi? It must have been hell.

'Wonder what I would have done?' He too hated Babie.

"And another thing!" Yep! he sat through a lot more of those. But it was worth it! He was in love with Rei and he would do anything to have her. Takashi would understand, he'd cry for a few weeks but once he saw how happy she was he'd let it go.

Suddenly his phone rang. Who could it- oh it's Takashi.

Maybe he should ignore.

again?

"Hello...Takashi?"

He winced a bit as Rei's eyes snapped towards him.

"Umm...I can't right now. I've got something I'm doing."

"...Yeah sure."

Sighing in relief as the line cuts he turns to Rei, who's phone rings. Much to his relief she doesn't answer.

"Hey Hisashi? Thanks for being their." Rei says she smiles at him.

"Anytime."

...

...

...

A few hours later, Hisashi left the Miyamoto residence. Mr Miyamoto nodded his way while the Mrs gave him a disapproving look. Right, Rei had whined about how her mother was taking Takashi's side.

A few friends had told him about a fight happening at the junk yard. How two MMA big names were going to go at it. Apparently the Fujimura clan paid for it. Being a martial art enthusiast he couldn't miss it!

...

...

...

The junk yard was parked to the brim with wanna be Goths, punks and the like. He was so excited he couldn't wait! Nothing was going to ruin this da-was that Takashi? Quickly hiding behind some junk he watched as his best friend moved around the yard, rummaging through the junk. Deciding it was best to ignore him Hisashi went deep into the crowd. Takashi hated people so he was safe.

He watched from a distance as Takashi laughed to himself? Takashi hardly laughed...especially to himself. As it got dark, Hisashi saw Takashi try and pull something from the top pile. The funny thing was that it was a spot light and it blinded Takashi when it turned on. He almost felt bad for his friend when people laughed.

Takashiiii!"

huh?

Is that Taiga Fujimura on top of Takashi? The two talked for a bit before they proceeded to walk around the junk yard. Then they stopped and started to...make out? Finally Raiga Approached the two? Then silence covered the yard.

Hisashi was fearful for his friends life, these were Yakuza after all. What if they decided to kill him on the spot? What would he do? Would he leave his rival in love? Or save his best friend?

Suddenly Takashi's phone rang and he answered. Completely ignoring the Yakuza head he just disrespected!

Takashi was dead...

So very dead...

Then Raiga laughed and everybody joined him. Suddenly he was acting like Takashi's old best friend. He watched as Takashi seat along side the Fujimuras as the fight He came here for was being set.

As the fight begun, he noticed Takashi and Taiga sneaking away 'Unnoticed'. Everybody saw them.

Then she came back crying...

Well Takashi was fucked.

And in a drunken rage told everyone about how his girlfriend was going out with his best friend.

Scratch that, he was fucked.

So Takashi knew? All at least suspected it? He needed to find out!

**Present day**.

Takashi was acting...different.

Not once did he talk to him. So Hisashi was forced to the side lines as Imamura and Takashi chatted it up like they were best friends.

"By the way Taiga called yesterday," Takashi said as they all got off the bus. "Crazy bitch was outside my house."

"Yeah...that was my bad," Imamura said with nervous laugh."She come by my house and 'politely' asked for your phone number and address. Apparently they saw me bring you and asked my friends where I live. Should have seen her face when She found out you live next door. Damn she has it bad for you."

"She does doesn't She?" Takashi asked with a smirk as Imamura grinned at him and the two fist bumped. "She a thirsty bitch..."

As the two laughed, Hisashi stayed back. Silently watching as he felt a bit of pain in his heart. So that's what it felt like? Being ignored by your best friend?

Fucking hurt.

"Catch you later!"

"You too!"

With that Takashi left.

"So bye..." Hisashi muttered as his friend walked to his class.

...

* * *

Teenagers. So fucking predictable. The entire time I ignored Hisashi and trust me it was a long way. I took a fucking bus to get here!

Entering class, I'm met with noise. Students were busy chatting it, girls gossiping and guys playing with a paper ball...for some reason? Ignoring them all I take my seat at the back. After that the homeroom teacher comes in. She blubbers about one thing or another before she leaves.

"Alright students..." A man with glasses and book walks into the class. And school begins.

**Lunch**.

Fuck me that...I don't even know what to say. I come from a world where teachers put some effort into teaching. Because the world depended on it. In this world, the teachers let the other students do as they please. Making noise, play video games and other shit.

Hearing the noise get replaced with gasps and whispers. I see some pointing at the door where saya is impatiently waiting. With a smile I get up and walk to her.

"Saya, what a surprise." I say as she glares at me.

"You know why I'm here." She snaps, A blush colouring her face.

"Oh? You want more," I say with a grin as Saya looks down in embarrassment. You see I sent Saya an email. The first three chapters of A Song of Ice and fire.

"Of course I want more! That- last night was a work of art!" For a genius she doesn't seem to notice that people who are listening are getting the wrong impression.

"Fine, buy me lunch and...I'll see what I can do." I say as Saya brightens in excitement.

"Yes! Let's go!" Grabbing me by the hand she drags me off.

...

...

...

"Did you here? Saya Takagi is having lunch with Takashi!"

"What, really?"

Rei blinked as she heard the two girls. Takashi and Takagi knew each other since the two were babies so she wasn't worried.

"Yeah but shouldn't he have lunch with his girlfriend?" At that question the two girls glanced her way.

"I heard she's fucking his bestfriend behind his back, so he found out and his aiming for Takagi!"

Wait, What!? She wasn't doing it with Hisash! Just who they hell was spreading these rumours!

...

...

Honestly talking with Saya is actually fun. She is almost as smart as I am and it makes for a good conversation. And to think I thought she acted like a bitch in the anime. Plus it helped that the girl was in love with me or at least had a massive crush on me. or is it Takashi?

Currently on Takashi's favourite spot in school (the roof) Saya Takagi was a blushing mess. Why? My head was resting on her laps as I gazed at the clouds.

"S-so the Joker card at the end of the Batman novel What does it mean?" she asks.

"A new villain," I say as I gazed at the moving clouds. "But the question your really wondering is why the Joker card, is he or she a fool?" I shut her up before she could even speak. "Who is this fool? No one really knows, could be a comedian down on his lack. Or Scientist with a pregnant wife at home trying to become a comedian."

"But why the fool?" Saya ask genuinely curious.

"We all know who the queen and king are but do we know the joker? No one knows who is or what his motives are." I say with smirk as Saya' face twists in concentration. "Don't bother, Not Even I know who this guy really is..." Seriously the Joker just does his own thing, not really caring for world domination.

I respect that...

"Just how did you become like this..." Saya mutters as she plays with my hair.

"Oh, you hate it?" I ask with smirk as she blushes.

"Not really," of course she likes it, I'm spending time with her and not anybody else.

Sitting up I turn and face Saya, our faces just a few inches apart. Of course her face was bright red. I honestly expected her to faint. I slowly lean in for a kiss as she gasps. Only to stop and lean away.

"We have class to get to," I say standing up. Stretching my hand out Saya slowly grabs it with a glare and a blush on her face.

"...What was that?" she asks as I help her up. "Did you just try-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." With that I walk to class, following silently behind is Saya. "Let me walk you to class." Saya tried to refuse but I was already moving towards her class. On our way there we passed a classroom that looked someWhat familiar but I ignored it.

...

...

"Did you see? He was walking with Takagi."

"Yeah and he passed by this class without even looking

Rei was going to gut those two one day. Takashi had passed by her class without even a glance. He didn't notice her but she noticed him. Takashi looked different...

Normally he would slouch a bit when he walked but this time he held his head high and he also looked taller.

But why was he ignoring her? No, he probably was playing hard to get or something. But she wouldn't fall for his trap.

"Is it just me or does he seem more handsome!"

"I know right!"

Okay those two are gonna get theirs.

...

...

After Escorting Saya I went back to that dreadful place they call class. Thank God I knew most of what the 'teacher' was teaching about. But one thing irritated me the most. History.

Okay so I liked Anime and that stuff but I didn't go as far as to learn Japanese history. Sure I learnt their language but learning anything more would just be...weired. (No judgement to those hard-core fans) Back to the subject at hand. Fucking History, the teacher can't be bothered to speak up from his monotone and he won't even tell the class to shut the hell up. If only I knew someone who was a genius in their on righ-i'm just fucking with you. I already asked Saya and she agreed.

"Blah blah blah...bye," I shit you not that's all I heard the teacher say. Stretching I take out my phone and text Imamura to meet by the gate. I brought my phone because...I forgot I had it in my pocket. Getting an okay back I laugh. Guess Imamura brought his too. Packing up my stuff I head out of class and to the gates. Imamura is waiting for me by the gates and so are two other people. Hisashi, obviously and...

"What are you doing here, Taiga." Standing just outside the school is Taiga Fujimura learning on her tiger themed bike.

"I...Takashi!" She screamed as she jumped me. Thank God [Road to one punch town] has made my body steady. But her head crushed into mine as she wrapped her hands around my neck as her legs wrapped tightly around my waist. My hands instantly went to her butt "I missed you so much!" She says as looks me in the eye, her face flushed red.

"Taiga control yourself we are in public," she lets out a yelp as I slap her ass

.

"Owie I'm sorry!" She moans. Like what the fuck?!

"Just give me a ride home," I say as I let go of her and she quickly let's go of me. "Imamura-"

"Don't worry about me!" he gives me a double thumbs up as I nod his way.

"And...Hisashi? I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." With that I turn to Taiga who is glaring at Hisashi. "Don't be like that, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have met." She grumbles a bit but Taiga stops glaring and goes to start up her bike.

Among the many people watching I spot Rei trying to make her way through the crowd. But sucks to be her I'm already on the bike holding on to Taiga as tightly as possible.

"Wha~ You have t-to hold my waist."

oops my hands went to her breasts.

With that she was off.

...

...

* * *

"A-and you love me?" Taiga asks for the fifth time in the last hour. We had stopped a good distance away from my home so we could talk.

"Yes I do," I say as she smiles. "I didn't have sex with you was because you were drank, yes sex is fun but it's even more enjoyable when both parties are into it. I wanted you to remember the next day."

"Takashi that's so sweet!" Taiga yelled as she wrapped her hands around my neck and kisses me.

"Anything for you, now let's talk about you stalking me."

...

..

...

After making out for a while with Taiga I decide to walk the rest of the way home. A known Yakuza pulling up my house would give the local house milfs something to talk about and we don't want that. As I walk up to my house I notice the lights are off. It's late so My mother should be home by now. Going to the door I notice it's slightly open.

"Mother are you here?" I question as I go to turn on the lights, only be struck at the back of the head. Pain exploded at the back of my head as I staggered a bit But kept my footing.

"His a tough son of a bitch, huh? Give him one more!"

I quickly turned and punched the guy who whacked me in the head. He hunched over in Pain, dropping the metal pipe and holding his stomach. But I'm once again hit, this time across the the face. I stepped back a bit holding my bleeding face as I glare at my attackers.

"You a tough one boy!" A man dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans says as he pats his wooden bat. His face was covered by a motorcycle helmet. "Hold him down boys!"

Suddenly out of the dark more biker wannabas jump out and attack. I an't going down without a fight. My fist lashes out and strikes one in his neck. The man instantly falling to the ground holding it in pain. Unfortunately the few seconds my focus was on him his friends had pounced on me. I felt hard blows to my lower body as well as my crotch. My hands instantly going to my crotch as I held it in pain. They took this chance to beat my unguided upper body. Fists, pipes and other hard blunt objects made contact with my head and chest as I fell to my knees.

"Enough! we don't want him dead yet!" The biker helmet guy, I think said. Honestly it's pretty had to see in the dark. I think one of my eyes is swollen shut. They stopped the beat down and gave a chance to rest as I spit out glob of blood and a few teeth.

what the fuck is happening! Who are these fucks!

"Turn on the lights!" I heard someone move besides me and the lights cone on. The sight I saw filled me with rage.

My MILF...

my mother...

What did they...She was on the floor knocked out With her hands tied behind her back. Her long red hair covered face so couldn't see it. Looking around the room with my good eye I saw them. Bunch of thugs all dressed black leather jackets and jeans. The looked like a cross between punks and thugs. Piercings and tattoos covering most of the parts of their bodies I could see. Their faces were not covered as they glared down on me.

"Wha-Wat da f-fucks do ya want!? Fuck! I think half my teeth are gone. As my eyes scan the room in shock I spot a familiar face. "I...Know...you." it was getting hard to breath. So I did in fact know her. It's the girl with a the blue hair from the junkyard. So that means..

The girl flinched as she looked away. Weather from me recognizing her or from my messed up face.

"...You," I say as my eye lands on the helmet head.

"Oh you figured it out, dirt bag." He says as he takes his helmet off. Revealing his grin and-

"Buzz cut?" I say as he scowls and hits me across the face with his helmet. Their goes my fucking nose...I deserve that one but overall. "...w-worth...it."

"You piece of shit! Don't you get it?! You're done, it's over for You!" He says as he grabs me by the hair.

"Is...is...this...the...part...I...beg?" I groan out. Fuck me that sentence hurt.

"You, SON OF A BITCH!!!" He yells as grabs my whole head with both his hands and knees me the fucking face rapidly. "YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA MESS UP YOU FUCKING PRETTY BOY FACE! YOU THINK YOU CAN WALKS IN AND STEAL MY GIRL?!!"

Wait what was that last part?! Couldn't hear you over the pain in my face.

...

...

...

Kushina groaned as she slowly came too. What happened? All she remembers was making dinner and then...black. As her eyes opened and her vision cleared, Kushina was met with a very horrifying sight that no mother should ever see.

Her son getting the shit beat out of him...

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!

She tried to scream, to tell them to leave him alone! But her mouth was covered. She tried to move but her hands were tied and so were her legs. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw her baby boy get beaten bloody. Why? Why was this happening?!

"Tenaka that's enough!" A girl next to her yelled as the brute hurting her son stopped and turned his gaze on her as the poor girl flinched.

"Why? Don't like me messing up his pretty FACE?" he said as he slowly approached. "I know you like him, I saw how you looked at him that day."

"That's not tr-

"LIES!Don't deny it Konan!"

"Okay so I thought he looked hot, but that means nothing! You look at girl's asses all the time and you don't here me complain!" The girl, Konan yelled as she matched his glare. "Besides, we've gone too far. All we had to do was break a few widows, egg his house not kidnap his mother and beat him half to death as she watches! That's just cruel!"

Kushina wanted to hug konan for standing up for her and Takashi.

"That would never give us an in with Fujimura clan! we need to be hard-core Yakuza material!" The Buzz cut brute said in rage. All this was to join...the Fujimura clan? Just a bunch of brats playing Yakuza?!

"Idiot! Raiga Fujimura called mothers the gods of this world and they should be loved and respected!"

"...So?" Buzz cut asked confused.

Konan pointed to her and Buzz cut gained realized look. "Just basically tortured one by caving in her son's face!"

"Fuck...I see you point," Buzz cut said as Kushina hoped he could see reason "We get rid the body and lock the MILF in my house. You guys can even have fun with her."

The people around her cheered, but she ignored them her son was going to...She tried making her way towards. Takashi just hold on! Momma is coming for you!

"Let's just stop and get whatever the fuck is going be done With," Konan said as Kushina felt pain at the back of her head before she passed out again.

...

...

(_ping)_

Huh?

is that a notification that I'm dead? Honestly I'm surprised I lasted this long. Guess I misread my Hp, that's what I get for not being a gamer. Damn the fucker is still at it? Both my eyes are now blinded, my nose is...is somewhere in my brain and my jaw will fall off any second now.

You have used you fists in a fight and have unlocked **[Martial Artist] **under the **[Warrior class]**

Please select your [**Character**] And their moves Will be downloaded into you.

[**Jin Kazama]**

-**Beat the shit out of people with red gloves and Shito-ryu Karate!**

**-Side effect may include daddy issues. And turning into the devil for some reason.**

**[Ryu]**

**-Beat the shit out of people with Shotokan-style Karate!**

**-Side effects may include a deep loathing of shoes...**

**and not getting laid.**

**[Scorpion]**

**Be-murder the shit out of people With Kunai, Broadsword, katana and fight in styles such as Hapkido, Pi Gua, Moi Fah and Ninjutsu.**

**-Side effects may include rage. Lots of rage.**

..

This fucking game..

Honestly I don't know how I'm seeing this with both eyes blown but the beating has stopped so I can at least read in peace. If what I'm reading is correct I'm fucking saved! Instantly download the movies in My head? hell yes! My obvouse choice is scorpion cause he has more moves plus his a badass. Not only that I might actually know how to use Zangetsu!

'Scorpion!' I think, my body is too messed up to move.

(_ping_)

**You have selected [Scorpion]**

**Stand by for down-error! error!-soul transfer!**

Huh?

...

...

"Boss I think he died..."

"What do you mean he died!" Tinaka yelled as he panicked. "No wait this is good, let's clean up and bury the body. The MILF is ours now."

"You sick bastard, you kill him and now you want to rape his mother?!" Konan yells as she slaps him hard.

well when you put it like that, it kinda sounds wrong.

"Look Konan I know you're scared but listen, it's gonna be fine. We'll clean up the place and dip." Tenaka said with a grin that looked forced. His brow was covered in sweat and his right hand was shaking. He just killed someone for the first time. "I...I meant ours like cook meals and shit!"

And so theyes split up, two remained to clean up the blood and make it look like they went on a vacation. another three had to carry the dead body to the junkyard. which left Tinaka and the rest to take the mother to their hideout.

...

...

...

I knew it was too good to be true.

You must be wondering what happened to me? Well, I'm in the body of one Hanzo Hasashi. Or as most people know him, Scorpion. But this time I'm in sort of the backseat. What ever he feels I feel, smells, taste, see and even pain. Also pleasure. But can't communicate with him, It's like my body is on autopilot and believe me it's hell on earth. Wanting to go left only for your body to go right. Wanting to say yes only for it to say no. You get the point. But the hardest of this was the training. By God ninjas go through hell to be what they are. I could only describe it as the Training from the movie Ninja Assasin but multiplied by 7. After training was done we went on a few missions and after that we found...love. Through a lot trail and error we finally managed to win her heart. Soon we married and our son was born. From then on life was peaceful, that is until 'Sub-zero happened. Face of my dead wife and son will always haunt me for the rest of my life.

After being killed we appeared in hell and...well I think you know the rest. (Just watch Scorpion's Revenge. And if not? Everything will be explained through back storys)

...

...

..

"Shouldn't we call the police?" His mother asked as she glanced out the window.

"Woman put your head down and mind your business!" His father growled.

"B-but what if-

"Those are Yakuza out there!" His old man said. Usually his Mother would've wizened up and taken a seat, but this time she remained firmly by the window. They could hear muffled screaming from the house and his mother said she saw at least eight people sneak into their neighbours house.

Imamuru was a wannabe, he knew that. So there was no way he was going over their to check what was up.

"There coming out! They...They have Kushina!" His mother screamed as Imamura quickly went to the window.

"Ma get down!" He whispered as she quickly ducked down. He didn't went them coming for his mother because she saw something she shouldn't have. From his window he could see them dragging a 'dead' Kushina while another group dragged Takashi away. Taking in a breath, he quickly pulled out his phone and called the police.

...

...

...

He had planned everything perfectly. After finding out where the dirt bag lives he had first checked the place out in the morning. Finding a sweet blind spot that wasn't that far away from the punks house. There they hid two vans and bikes. Truth be told Konan was right, they were supposed to break some windows, egg his house, rough him up a bit. You know the small stuff.

But after seeing that assholes smug face, he just lost it. And now he had killed somebody. But that was to be expected, he would have happened sooner or later. Just unfortunate for the punk sooner or later became now.

For the job he brought eight guys, so with him and Konan added to the bunch they were now ten. And once the sun was about to set, he set the first plan into motion.Two remained with the vans and bikes while him and the rest made to the house in groups of two each. Each group uses a different rout to get in the house. He along with Konan arrived first. Unfortunately the mother had arrived a bit too early and it was to late to cancel. So they improvised. Konan was martial arts of some kinda so she snuck in and knocked the smoking hot MILF out. Holy shit the punks mother was hot! Might be where punk got his good looks from. Once she was out he called the rest of the guys and set the second plan in motion. Wait for the punk, how else was he going to know that Tinaka the great did this to him!

"Alright you two go bury him at the junkyard!" he pointed at two guys who nodded and picked the body.

"B-but boss we don't have a ride to carry him with and we can't go lifting him around the hood!" one said as the other agreed.

"Fine, We'll give you a push to the junkyard since it's the same rout as the hideout." He said. "I'll get the MILF." He quickly slung the unconscious woman onto his shoulder. He turned to two others. "You two are on clean up duty! Just clean the place up a bit and erase our tracks, got it?!"

"Yes boss!" he picked these two because they claimed to have older brothers who clean after the Yakuza and that they taught them a few things.

"Good.The rest let's hail ass!" he growled as they went on the move. The car hide out wasn't that far So they had to move quickly.

"Idiot! at least carry her in your arms. You want the whole neighbourhood to see!" Konan growled to him as he quickly did as told. With the MILF in his hands the rest of the group surrounded him and thanks to darkness of the night NO one would see them.

...

..

..

**Junkyard**.

"Damn digging a hole with a shavol is very hard!" one groaned as his arms arched in pain.

"Tell me about it! This is the part they don't tell you about in movies!" Two groaned as they slowly dug

.

"This is gonna take forever!" one complained.

"But you could've just stuffed the body under the piles of junk. Could've saved you a lot of time."

"Hey that's a great idea!"

"Hm? What's a great a Idea?"

"The one you just said!"

"I didn't say nothing!"

"Wait then who did!?"

"I did."

...

...

...

After living as trained warrior for years being back in my teenage body felt extremely weird. Opening my eyes I slowly sit up. Oh two guys are digging hole, wonder why?

...

"B-but how?!" One screamed as his shaking hands dropped the shovel.

"You're dead!" Two yelled as well. His hands holding on to his shovel.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask as I walk towards them, picking number one's shovel as I do.

"W-we checked your pulse!"

"Yeah and your face was messed up but it's somehow back to normal!"

"...Would you believe me if I told you my soul was reincarnated into my own body?" I say, test the weight of the shovel in hands. Not bad.

"Wha-" That's as far as number one went when I sucker punched him with his own shovel. He fell to the ground holding his face in pain, screaming. That should have killed him, guess I don't Have Hanzo's full strength yet.

"...Guess I have to apply a lot more effort." I say calmly. Number two decides to rush me with his shovel. I easliy stepped to the side, avoiding him. "At least my speed good."

Two tried again but the out come was the same. "Just hold...still!" he growled.

"Okay," I say calmly. And I do as he asks, standing still. He looks at me with wide eyes before raising his shovel high and trying to hit me. Key word being try. The fool raised the shovel with both his hands living him defenceless. It was very easy for me to move in and strike him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his body. His hands then went to his gut, leaving the shovel to fall on his head.

...thought that always happened in cartoons.

Looking at the groaning idiots I feel my blood boil. These...idiots actually beat me! Me! The genius!

Gripping the shovel hard. The hand with the said shovel slowly raises. And before I knew it I went Berserk. I honestly didn't know why gamers mind didn't calm me down but fuck all that! These idiot wannabe's thought they could fuck with me! Worst of all they laid their filthy hands on my milf! My mother!

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode out if my chest! Breathing heavily I slowly take a step back, dropping the shovel in the process. My eyes wide as state at the large piles of mince meat. I might have gone overboard with this one. They most likely have my mother and these two shits could've told me where she was.

"Really have to keep my rage in check."

Welp it's time to go at the scene of the crime! It might take awhile, maybe I'll run a bit-oh look a bicycle!

...

...

Idiot kids, didn't they know being Yakuza in the Fujimura clan was different from the norm. Tadashi Miyamoto sighed as he stared at the two boys who were being hand cuffed. Just as he was about to leave for home they got a call at the station that something happened. Normally he would let someone else handle it but his interest was piqued when it turned out to be his old neighbour that was attacked.

Now here he was, in a messy house with a missing Kushina and Takashi. The only thing they found were two young men cleaning the place up. Or At least trying too. There's blood everywhere.

"So, you gonna talk son all what?" He asked. Both boys were currently hand cuffed and not cooperating. Sighing as the boys remain silent he orders the officers to take them in. They'll talk from the station.

"You!" A voice calls from behind him. Miyamoto turned and to his shock was one Takashi Komuro-Komu-Ko-Hanzo. Right, Takashi Hanzo. How the hell did he forget that?

...

...

..

(_ping_)

**You have embraced your inner Scorpion.**

**You have gained the title Hanzo of the lin.**

Cool. Riding the bike as fast as I could. It took me and Imamura a while to get from the junkyard to home. But with me riding like a mad man? Five minutes. Arriving home, I jump off the bike and run straight for the entrance. I ignore all the police officers as I go for the two hand cuffed bastards.

"You!" I growl as the two stare at me with wide eyes. "Yeah that's right, Suprise mother fuckers!" pushing passed the old man in front of me, I grab both by their necks and loften them off the ground. Each in one hand. I guess titles have power cause I feel stronger than I was at the junkyard. Glaring at the one on the left I slowly squeeze my right hand. Lefty watches as his friends face turns red, choking noises coming of his mouth. "Where is she?"

The trick is make lefty think he's next or that his friend was going to die. Either way he'll talk.

"Th-The hide out!" he chokes out. "P-please his had enough!" Staring at him I squeeze even harder just for good measure. Rightly turned from red to purple to blue.

"Takashi that's enough!" a hand grabs me by they shoulder as I turn and face...Tadashi Miyamoto. Rei's father. My blood boils at the sight of the police. bunch morons with their thumbs up their asses. What are they doing here when my mother has been kidnapped! "Takashi you're going to kill them!"

Turnin I stare wide eyed as the two idiots pass out. Letting go, they drop to the floor. That anger thing might be a problem. I don't know where their stinking hideout is!

"Hey, assholes!" I say as I kick one of the bodies. "Where is your fucking hideout!" I get NO response- Oh look he pissed himself. Fuck, no luck there.

"Takashi I know where it is!" A voice yells. Is that...Imamura at the door?

Getting over my surprise I quickly dash over to Imamura.

"Stop him!" Tadashi behind shouts and the officers near me try to stop. I easily manouvour out of their reach bit one manages to catch me. His met with a fist to his face. Grabbing a shocked Imamura by the hand we quickly run away.

"Which way is the hideout!?" I yell as we run.

"It's...at the old abandoned flats!" He says. We run for a few minutes and Imamura begins to lag behind. Before I could say anything, he speaks up. "It's just up ahead. There large buildings that aren't done with construction, You can't miss it!"

Nodding to him, I focus on the road ahead and push my body to its absolute limits. Suddenly every tthing turns black, well every but the road. Tunnel vision. It was like nothing was on my mind but finding Kushina. And find her I did. The old unfinished buildings were in my sight. My body wanted me to force myself into the building but my mind told me no. Taking in a deep breath, I look around. According to the little knowledge I have of this place, it's old unfinished flats. Flats, more than one. Who knows where those bastards are hiding- Oh look a bonfire!

That's right folks! After committing Murder and kidnapping, these fuckers decided to throw a bonfire.

How the fuck did the police not find these fuckers.

Using a bit of stealth, I slowly sneak into the compound that held the flats. Sticking to the shadows, I slowly move closer to the group of idiots. I currently see six idiots drinking and laughing around the large fire. The leader...buzz cut is seated on some kind of throne with a beer in hand and the blue haired girl from before on his lap. In total six, that means apart from the girl and Buzz cut I have four drunk unarmed idiots.

To night's as good a night as any I suppose. Let's see how this works. "Inventory..." I whisper.

(_ping_)

Holy shit that actually worked!

**Inventory**

**This is you very own storage with infinite space. Say the phrase Inventory and the thing in you hands will be transferred to the space. This also applies if you wish to see what's in the storage or to remove something.**

**Note.**

**hands must be empty to perform the last two acts**

**Zangetsu-**

I just have one thing in my Inventory and honestly it's enough. Once more I whisper. "Zangetsu..." behold the giant black and white butcher sword. Holy- this things almost my height.

Griping the sword with all my might I charge with a roar. The first idiot turns to me with wide eyes, before he could say anything I thrust my sword directly into his skull.

"...That actually worked?" I honestly thought Zangetsu would like cut through them or some shit. Due to it being a sword made for cutting souls? I honestly never watched bleach that much.

Twisting my sword to the side I yank it out. Watching as the body fell to the ground with a thud. Swinging the sword to the right, I grin at getting ride of the blood on it in the coolest anime way possible. But what comes next makes my grin grow to shit eating proportions.

(_Ping_).

**You have gained 100 MP**

**You have gained 100 MP**

**You have gained 100 MP**

Holy shit I have magical points! Just by killing these assholes I get 100 MP? Yes please! Finally getting over their shock of seeing me alive and their dead friend they charge.

"You fucker!" One roars as he reaches me first. With out even blinking I swing Zangetsu and off goes his head.

(_ping_)

**You have gained 100 MP**

"Fred noooo!" Another screams as he comes at me with a piece of wood. Seriously that guys name was Fred? As he swings his Stick I swing my sword as hard as I can in a horizontal slash. The end result was him getting bisected in half. The weird part is his lower body fell while his upper part stayed floating for like two seconds before it too fell.

(_ping_)

**You have gained 100 MP**

Suddenly the area went silent. Looking around I spot everyone staring at me with wide fear filled eyes. The closest one to me decided to run.

A sound choice. Too bad for him I graduated at the university of throwing things. Griping Zangetsu like a spear, I take aim and throw with all my might. The sword striking him in the back, going through and coming out of his chest.

**You have gained 100MP**

On instinct, I bring up my arm. Blocking a kick aimed for my head. "Oh? And here I thought it was going to be easy." I say as I turn to my attacker. The blue haired girl from before. She was dressed in a zipped up leather jacket black of course with black pants and combat boots. "You fashion sense is simply dreadful..."

"You're trained," She says simply. "Very well trained."

"...Yes," I honestly don't know who is. "Who are You?"

"...My name is Konan." She says calmly. She then does something that surprises everyone. She steps aside. "I-I submit."

"WHAT!"

...yeah What?

"Konan!" Buzz cut yells as he stands up from his seat. A look of pure rage on his face. "What are you doing!"

"Tenaka I kidnapped someone for you, watched as you 'murdered' someone and now you want me to fight a guy who just killed four people with a giant impractical sword. Also he has magic..." Konan says as she glares at the Buzz cut.

"...magic?" I ask amused. okay how did she know?

"This isn't a movie where the main character gets beaten up bloody, dies and comes back for revenge the same night without amy of his previous injuries. I saw you die and I will stand by my statement!" Konan growls as she glares at me. "I'm not fighting you..." with that she begins walking away.

"W-where are you going!" Buzz cut says, panic in his voice.

"I'm going to get the MILF," She says without turning. "Oh by the way," Konan stopped and turned to face me. "He wanted to rape your mother, I stopped him." with that she headed for one of the entrances.

"Now then...Buzz cut." I say with a smile. "You girlfriend just washed her hands of You, Tell me how you feel."

"..." Silently he falls to his knees. "I...submit."

"So what? You think I'm just gonna forget what happened and walk away?" I say with a grin as I walk towards his kneeling form. "It doesn't work that way."

Cracking my knuckles, I prepare to give a beat down of epic proportions when I hear sirens. Fuck! No this can't be happening!

seeing the look of rage on my face Buzz cut smiles. "...Guess it's over for you." He says.

No it's not over unless I say it's over! My hand goes to grab Buzz cut by his head, gripping it hard as he screams in pain.

"Inventory!" I growl as the fool disappears in a bright light.

Blinking twice, I stare at the empty space before me. That...that actually worked!? Maybe I should check to see if his alive. Before I could speak I'm interrupted.

"Takashi!" Turning I stare at my beautiful MILF running towards me. My eyes instantly wonder to her bouncing breasts. By God those are gorgeous! I honestly wonder what Shizuka's look like.

...

...

...

As soon as she was sure the two couldn't see her, Konan fell to her knees gasping for air. Not many people know this but Konan was trained in art of The Ninja, a silent killer. One of the basic lessons she was taught was always read your enemy before you engage. Her enemy's threat level was demon. No man alive can heal from those types of injuries in a mere few hours. What's worse was his movements, it was like watching her master. His foot work, his arm movements. All those point to man who has mastered the art of the ninja.

Unlike Her who didn't finish her training because her master died. Thanks a lot rival clan...

So she went into hiding, came to this town and changed her name. She honestly didn't expect...what Just happened.

Shaking her head, Konan got to her foot and headed for the room the MILF was in. Seeing The red head tied up,a part of her felt sorry the woman. That's why she made sure the MILF wasn't torched, because the woman in her couldn't allow it.

"Hey," She says as kneels before the crying woman. Right, She still thinks her son is dead. "Your son is still alive..." Konan says softly as the woman's eyes snap towards her. Then they narrow in rage. "This isn't some cruel joke. He really is alive, come let me show you." Gently untying the woman, Konan helped her to her feet and led her to the exit. Once outside the two women were met with Takashi standing over a kneeling Tanaka. Then Takashi's hand was on Tanaka's head and suddenly Tinaka disappeared in a flash of light.

Magic...

Staring with wide eyes she watched as the woman next her ran for her son. Did she not see her son perform witchcraft!?

"Takashi!"

Huh, A mothers love and all that.

Hearing the sirens getting louder Konan slowly stepped back into the shadows

...

...

* * *

I think Tadashi has something against me. He had me in handcuffs The moment he and his men arrived. Am I not the victim here? At least Kushina wasn't handcuffed. And now here I am handcuffed and seated on a bench Kushina wouldn't let them throw me in jail. Plus I'm just a teenager.

Hearing someone shuffling next to me I turn and find a beautiful girl with long purple hair. Looking her over I notice her entire body was shaking.

Maybe she was cold?

"Hey you okay?" I ask gently as her eyes snap towards me. Holy shit it's Saeko!

Her messy hair shadowed half her face and said face had blood smeared on it.

"My name's Takashi..." I hold out my bloody, cuffed hands.

She stares at me for a few seconds before shaking my hand with her equally handcuffed hands. "Saeko..."

...

...

...

Raiga Fujimura sighed in annoyance as he got out of his black limo. It turns out some dumb kids wanted to make a name for themselves and decided to beat up someone. And also kidnap their mother. Now for the most part he'd ignore it but that someone happened to be Taiga's boyfriend. Coincidence? No. It was so obvious even his granddaughter figured it and when she did Taiga blamed herself.

And then she forced him to come to the police station.

But that's okay. A crying Taiga is not a pretty sight and plus she was loud.

Closing the door he was met with the faces of two other men coming out of their respective vehicles.

...

..

...

"We've arrived, sir." The driver said.

Souichiro Takagi nodded his head as he got out of the car. There very little things that could surprise him in this life. But when his wife called, telling him that Takashi Hanzo was arrested he was genuinely surprised. Seeing as the Hanzo we're good friends of his family Souichiro dropped what he was doing and quickly rushed over to the station.

As he got of his car he received amother surprise. Two people he'd never thought he'd see in The same place.

...

...

...

When he received the call of what his daughter had done he was...surprised. At the fact that she didn't do it sooner. He knew Saeko had a darkness in her, a darkness that he had natured. That same darkness had saved her honor and He would be very glad if she embraced it.

"Sir we have arrived," The driver said.

Sighing, the old man opened the door and stepped outside. He was met with the shocked face of his old student.

'Did Souichiro come bail Saeko out?' he wondered.

Then he heard that voice. "This is turning out to be an interesting night,"

Raiga Fujimura. His rival, just was that shorty doing here?

"What brings you here...shorty." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What did you call me!"

...

...

Tadashi jumped from his seat when he heard that the most powerful men in Tokonoso were here. He expected Master Busujima to be here for her daughter Saeko Busujima but what the fuck were Raiga Fujimura and Souichiro Takagi doing here!?

Coming out of his office he was met with silence from the rest of the station and arguing from Fujimura and Busujima. Thankfully Takagi looked to be trying to dissolve the situation. Walking towards them, Tadashi stopped and waited for them to finish.

"Master Fujimura, Master Busujima calm yourselves," Souichiro said as the two stopped their argument and looked away from each other. "Now then, Mr Miyamoto..."

Looks like it was his turn to speak. "Right, Master Busujima your daughter is safe she is this way. But I don't know why Master Fujimura and Mr Takagi are here." He said.

"Yes, why are you here?" Master Busujima asked.

"My granddaughter has been smitten with a young lad by the name...Takashi Hanzo," Master Fujimura says as Takagi's eyes widen.

"I'm also here for the boy," Souichiro ssays as the two masters look at him in shock.

"Well then Gentalmen, follow me." Tadashi says as he leads the way.

"Master Fujimura, isn't Takashi too young for Taiga?" Souichiro asks as Busujima raises a brow.

"How old is the boy?" Busujima asks.

"He is the same age as my daughter," Souichiro answers.

"Oh? I didn't know Taiga liked them young." Busujima laughs.

"Honestly, I don't care. I'm actually glad she's into a boy,With the way that one acts I feared she preferred her fellow women." Both old traditional Japanese men shivered. "Now I know I'll have an heir."

As the four men reached their destination, they found the two teens in conversation.

...

...

...

"So just be you Saeko, For all we know that man has raped other girls and this is his divine punishment." I say as Saeko looks thoughtful.

"But what I did to that man..."

"He would've done worse. His injuries will heal but your honor wouldn't have." I say.

"The boy's Right, Saeko." Someone says I turn my gaze from Saeko to the four men standing before us.

"Father!" Tries to stand but she is hand cuffed to the bench.

"Please excuse me!" Tadashi quickly pulls out keys from his pocket and unlocks her hand cuffs as well as mine. Once free Saeko bows in respect.

"Come daughter," Busujima says as he turns and begins to leave.

"I...hope to see you soon." Saeko says as she bows to me and leaves.

"Oh we will meet my sweet waifu, sooner than you think." I say with a smile.

"That's a creepy thing to say brat," Raiga says with a grin. "So...you killed people today."

I looked up at Raiga and muched his grin. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I say With a shrug.

"Yes it's impossible for a teenager to have enough strength to cut someone in half." To my surprise Tadashi comes to my defence.

"Good then this business has be dealt with," Souichiro Takagi? What are you doing here? "The boy and his mother can go home."

"They are free to go but their house is under investigation. Maybe we can find prints and DNA to lead us to the kidnappers." Tadashi says as he scratches the back of his head. "We are willing to pay for a hotel they can stay at for a few months until investigations are done."

"That won't be necessary, They can leave with me and my family." Souichiro says.

"Really? I don't won't to impose," I say, honestly I'm shocked.

"Nonsense you and my family have been friends even both you were born. Besides Saya seemed worried for her only friend." Souichiro says with a small smirk.

"I...I guess that is taken care of. But we will be sending someone...for protection. We don't doubt the Takagi mansions security but-"

"I understand perfectly Mr Miyamoto," Souichiro replies as Tadashi nods.

"Thank you very much, they will be their in the morning please treat them kindly." Tadashi says as he gives a bow. Souichiro just nods. "Mrs Hanzo is with the nurse her check up is about done. I'll go let her know of the changes." With that he bows once more and walks away.

"Now then boy, you have a phone call." Raiga says with a smirk as he hands me a phone.

For me? I wonder who it could be...

...

...

...

**Past Mid-night**

My fucking ear hearts...

Taiga, I should have known. She yelled at me for two hours! Talking about how sorry she was! I was tempted to just cut the line but then Raiga was there and I was recently reminded I not some immortal god.

After that Kushina and I were given a ride to our new home, The Takagi mansion. As we got out of the car I spotted Saya and her mother by the entrance. Saya seemed to glare at me before she turned and ran off into the house. Ignoring her mother's calls. As we reached said woman she gave us an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about Saya...she's shy." The woman said. It got silent for a few seconds before Saya's mother burst into tears. "Kushina...I thought I lost you!" Kushina quickly rushed to the woman and gave her a warm hug.

"Takashi I will show you to your room," Souichiro says as we leave the two beautiful red heads. In silence we walked, But my mind mastered every hall way we past. "This your room, your mothers is just next to yours."

As Souichiro leaves I look around my room. It looks clean and it's big. The big man himself must have called in before we arrived. Also there is a desk with a very sexy looking computer. cool.

But nows the time for sleep, Google and YouTube can wait for tomorrow.

Jumping on the bed I moan how comfortable the bed is. Fuck this is the life. As I close my eyes the door to my room opens and Kushina joins me on the bed. Snuggling into me as I wrap my hands around her as she cries. I don't really care though, because sleep...

...

...

...

**5 in the morning**

_ping_)

**You have slept in your bed. HP and MP have been recovered.**

My eyes snap open as I sit up. That was a good nap but something's bugging me. What would happen if I miss a [Road to one punch town] Quest?

(_ping_)

**Daily Challenge! Road to one punch man!**

Yeah Thanks For the heads up...

But before that, I gained MP last night!

"Status," I say as a screen pops up

-**Takashi Hanzo**

**Titles**

**MILF Lover/ Hanzo of the lin**

**exp 100**

**LV.20**

**HP:200/200**

**MP:600/600**

**Class: [Magical Warrior]**

**Strength:50**

**Defense:45**

**Dexterity:65**

**Speed:60**

**Skills: Swordsman/Hand to Hand fighter.**

Nice I really do have magic! But what's a [**magical Warrior]?** What's the point of ask-

**[Magical Warrior]-A melee class that can use various Martial arts along side magic.**

**note this class uses Stats and MP**

cool, so I can use Zangetsu to it's fullest. What does exp do.

(_ping_)

**Experience points can be added to stats to increase them.**

And I have a 100 of them!?

(_Ping_)

**You have unlocked mini Dungeons! and Tiers**!

That's...unexpected. But not unwelcome. I'm just glad we are making progress here.

[**Mini Dungoens]- are Dungeons found within a Dungeon. These can be used to farm experience!**

**[Tiers]-For every Fifty Tiers reached the Gamer is given a reward by the game. Things such as Skins and rare objects.**

"What does skins mean?"

Sighing at the lack of answer I slowly get out of bed. Making sure to not wake Kushina. Spotting the big wardrobe I open it and find clothes. Wow Souichiro must have planned ahead. Though these clothes do look a tad to big. Whatever beggars can't be choosers! Grabbing a white Shirt I put it on and it fits perfectly. The fuck!?

_ping_

**Gamers body allows the gamer to live life like a Game character.**

Now that I think about it CJ always fit his clothes. What? I might not know much about Games but I have played a few. GTA is Legendary!

Grabbing a pair of trackpants I put them on and they too fit. Cool. After finding some running shoes I walk out of the room. I should probably Tell someone I'm going out for a run...

As I walk the halls a see a lot of workers moving about. Some cleaning windows and others sweeping the floors. Damn this house is big.

"Hey excuse me," I say to one of the maids as she stops her sweeping and turns to me. "Hello, I'm going for a run. If you see Mr Takagi please let him know."

"Sir the master is currently at the entrance I'm sure you will find him there." She says with a smile.

"Oh thank you!" What polite help. It's good to be polite to the help. Be rude to them and you might get poisoned and be too polite and they take advantage. Souichiro must be a perfect balance of both For his servants to be flexible and know their place.

Heading to the door I spot Souichiro talking to a woman a few inches shorter than him with purple hair and tan skin. As I walk towards them the two turn to me I get a good look at her. Purple hair, Tanned skin and red eyes. She is dressed in a black leather jacket over a white shirt that shows of her big breasts and tight jeans that show her curves nicely. Damn this woman is hot and she clearly knows it! And to finish her look a pair of combat boots.

"Takashi you are awake?" Though it was a question Souichiro seemed impressed I was up and about.

"Yeah my morning training," I answer.

"Good. Now this woman has been sent here to be your security." Souichiro gestures to the woman and she gives me a playful salute.

"Names Rika Minami, I hope we get along!" She says with a smile.

Yes I hope...that my shit eating grin doesn't freak her out.

* * *

**End...**

**Ah Yes, I liken the last part of this chapter to one playing a video game. There you are minding you own business and wham! You get a lot of HP and MP laying around. Best day ever but then the game saves itself and you realise that you are about to be torn a new assholes! That basically what will happen soon. So ma boi finally has magic, didn't he know when you kill stuff in games green/red ball things pop up and give you HP and MP?**

**I know most might not like this but...what the fuck was the SI supposed to do for the next two years!? Now in most HOTD fics the MC spends his time building a harem and the entire thing is just one big drama. I honestly can't write that so expect random shit like this.**

**Anywho please review and if you have questions please review!**

This is Chris saying bye...

.

.

.

Please review! I've seen fics that are trash get more reviews than my trash!


End file.
